About Dreams and Nightmares
by yue-chan
Summary: Can dreams come true? Can nightmares? What if you're not dreaming but wide awake?
1. Whispers in the dark

A/N: The 'angst' and 'tragedy' aren't for nothing. There will be no explicit violence but who said you have to hit to hurt someone? Also, I'm not exactly good at grammar so please, tell me if I mess things too much, okay?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Don't sue ;)

Legends:

- blablabla – speech

_Blablabla_ - thoughts

Here we go...

* * *

><p><em>No, you'll never be alone<em>

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_(Skillet – Whispers in the dark)_

* * *

><p>Wolfram always knew…<p>

Even if he still acted like a love sick puppy, the fire mazoku always knew he never stood a chance. It was common knowledge Yuuri was into girls, period. No denial in that. The whole world also knew the Maou never touched his fiancé and never would, just because someone told him boys aren't supposed to date other boys.

It was stupid. Worse, it was sad and even a bit pathetic.

Still, Wolfram kept going. Sure, he would never get anywhere, but it wasn't like he had any choice either. After so long, the blond was afraid of what he would became if that wimpy but beloved part of his heart was finally ripped out. Cause no one could fill the void the Maou would left behind.

No, Wolfram wasn't blind as people like to think. He knew he would drown in self-pity if he ever let his dear king go. That and, of course, his whole family would try to help, making matters even worse. He would be pushed from one family member to another and, when none of them could make anything to bring 'the old Wolfram back', he would be pushed all over again in hope something change.

But it would never change. Push comes to shove, shove becomes fight. And the fight would do nothing but break his heart even more. Without Yuuri and without a family. No, that could never be good.

So, Wolfram stayed. Even when Yuuri's dreams started to became more vivid, more…passionate. Even when the Maou started to touch and bite and rub, the fire wilder never complained. Considering himself lucky for the first time in years, green eyes closed in forced bliss, accepting everything his king was willing to give.

It didn't matter if he was always on his fours like a whore or if his sweet Yuuri was sleeping all along. He couldn't even bring himself to care about tradition and good manners. No, Wolfram just wanted to feel.

However it could never last. After some time, even the dreams stopped, and the blond was left untouched again, doomed to watch over Yuuri's peaceful sleep. Untouched… and alone.

Shinou only knew how wrong Wolfram really was…


	2. Someday

A/N: Yey! Second chapter! Sorry if I took too long and if it's too short. Next ones will be longer.

Super-special tanks to **Blank** ! (I hope this turns out to be a good story too).

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Legends:

- blablabla – speech

_Blablabla_ - thoughts

Here we go…

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did we wind up like this?<em>

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables? _

_(Someday – Nickelback)_

* * *

><p>Spring gave in to summer, summer to fall. Soon, winter would came, wrapping everything with a cold white blanket, making the old fireplaces hold fire once again. Soon…but not now.<p>

- You got to be kidding me. – Yuuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Maou had just entered his room and was already uncomfortably hot, all thanks to the fireplace burning full force.

It's true Wolfram have been feeling a lot of cold lately, even refusing to be outside after nightfall. The mazoku's stubbornness and pride were probably the only things keeping the blond from wearing a coat all the time, but this was ridiculous! Yuuri couldn't sleep like this!

_He can't be __that__ cold._ – looking at the sleeping figure on the bed, Yuuri cringed. Not even Wolfram was under the covers but he was also resting like a normal person instead of spread all over the bed, one hand casually on his stomach.

_He looks peaceful... What! No way! This is Wolfram I'm talking about!_ – shaking his head, and starting to doubt his own sanity, the double black marched over the big windows. Soon all of them were wide open and a nice breeze was entering, slowly taking away the warmth.

Yuuri smiled, satisfied with himself. It would take a while until the fire was out but, at least, he avoided dealing with the fireplace. Shinou knew how bad he could mess things if he tried to extinguish the flames himself. Letting out a tired yawn, the Maou started to change, putting his nightclothes and ignoring the way his eyes keep drifting back to the fire mazoku.

_It's just Wolf._ – he told himself, like always – _Just Wolf._

Still, like some other times before, something didn't feel right.

Ignoring the itchy feeling, Yuuri made his way to bed and finally lay down. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning, right?

-x-

Cold. Wolfram was shivering. Something that shouldn't be possible, considering the fireplace and the ridiculous amount of blankets he was currently under. Yet, the blond woke up to realize the fire had burned out and he was now lying on the bed with nothing but his thin, pink nightshirt .

_Great._ – with his mind still dizzy from sleep, the mazoku tried hard to push his cold body out of the bed. He would lit the fireplace again and go back to sleep. Oh, and he would kick Yuuri's ass in the morning, no doubt.

Easy plan, right?

Wrong.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and Wolfram couldn't help a whimper. So cold! Yuuri's hands felt like ice against his skin. It almost hurt!

_Wait! __Yuuri's__ hands?_ – turning his head back, the blond made out the double black outline in the dark. Moonlight was dim tonight but was still enough for him to realize the Maou was naked. Worst of all, his eyes were closed, again.

- Shit! Wake up! – _Damn it, Yuuri! Why do you have to start it all over again? Why now? _

But all Yuuri did was bend over, laying his cold body fully against the blonde's back, one hand leaving the shoulder to slowly lift the pink nightshirt. Biting his lip, Wolfram suppressed another whimper, his whole body starting to tremble. So cold…he was so cold…

For the first time since all this mess begun, Wolfram didn't feel the tiny bit of pleasure he learned long ago to hold dear. No, there wasn't any warmth, any hope. Tonight everything was reduced to the ice gripping and slashing and biting until each and every one of his trained muscles were rendered useless.

- Y-yuuri! St-top! – his body and voice were shaking badly now and the blond could feel numbness rubbing in. Still, he kept screaming at the top of his half-frozen lungs – Wake up!

But dark eyes remained shut. Even when Yuuri finally positioned himself.

_Stop! I…I can't…. _– was Wolfram last thought. Pain shot from his entrance, ripping him apart with raw force. A loud cry escaped his lips, shortly followed by tears rolling down his pale face. All too soon there was movement, tearing him further and further, drawing blood from the wounded flesh. Green eyes started to blur, conscience slowly drifting away, leaving behind just cold and pain.

Someone screamed, the word, maybe a name, echoing through the dark bedroom. However, instead of been left unheard like all the others, fate twisted the possibilities, turning the impossible possible in a blink of an eye.

Dark eyes opened, just in time to see Conrad rush in, sword in hand. Sleepy, Yuuri needed to blink quite a few times to get everything on focus. Yet, when he was finally able to, he couldn't understand, let along believe his godfather expression.

- Conrad? – he asked hesitantly, afraid of whatever was going on. It was just when he heard a soft whimper the Maou finally look down…

…and all hell broke loose.


	3. The sound of silence

A/N: Hello minna! Sorry, I took too long again but I promise I'll star to update more often from now on.

Super-special tanks to **SailorShipper** ! (Sorry, but its gonna be a while until you got your answers).

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Legends:

- blablabla – speech

_Blablabla_ - thoughts

Here we go…

* * *

><p><em>Hello darkness, my old friend<em>

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seed while I was sleeping_

_(Simon & Garfunkel – The sound of silence)_

* * *

><p>Silence. For the first time since he was flushed into this strange world, Yuuri found the room to be filled with nothing but silence, all eyes jumping from him to Wolfram and back.<p>

_Wolfram… _– the double black couldn't believe what he had done. Sure, the blond was breathtaking and simply drop-dead gorgeous, but a boy. Not that making that with anyone was okay yet, things seemed a little worse when Yuuri considered this detail – _Why you didn't fight back?_

Cecile took a deep breath. She could feel the uneasiness among her first and second sons and, considering the Maou was probably oblivious to the severity of the situation, it was up to her to deal with this mess.

- Wolfram, you were caught having sex with the Maou. Is that right?

Yuuri's heart stopped. Of all things, the double black thought it would be his head on a silver plate, not the blonde's. So how come Wolfram was the one treated like a criminal?

- …Yes. – the fire wielder 's voice was nothing but a dull whisper. Green eyes were on the floor, gold locks keeping them hidden from the rest of the world. However, even without looking at the green orbs everybody could tell the once so prideful warrior was now nothing but a small child.

- You allowed yourself to be taken, regardless the fact you were yet to receive Shinou's blessing. – the woman went on, face blank like she was still the Maou. Deep down she was crying, heart slowly ripped to shreds, but she couldn't let it show now. It would only made things harder for his dear Wolfram.

- Yes. – was the small and still dull answer.

Yuuri cringed. He couldn't believe this guy was the hot-tempered, always fighting mazoku. Where the hell was the fire? He had seen the blond in countless battles and in every single one Wolfram fought to the end! Even face to face with death the blond would never back down, barking and biting to his last breath so why? Why wasn't Wolfram fighting back now?

_Does he really fells guilty?_ – truth be told, nobody would believe if Yuuri said he submitted the blond, not even Yuuri himself – _He wanted? Is that why?_

Cecile bit his lips, trying hard to not hyperventilate. Here they stand, at the climax of this accursed show. One question, just one, and her son's destiny would be sealed, one way or another.

- Do you…– her throat constricted and tears started to gather on her green eyes. Shaking, the once Maou forced a deep breath and started again – Do you…

- Do you know the law? – Gwendal finally stepped in, overcoming his uneasiness to spare his mother the pain. It would not make much difference now but at least he could try and share the burden.

_Law? _– Yuuri's eyes left Wolfram to find Conrad, feeling even more afraid that he already was. In this extraordinary world so different from Japan, what could be the law for…

_For what? Sex before marriage? Cheating? Virginity violation? _– suddenly, all that drama seemed so ridiculous at the Maou's eyes he almost laughed – _Isn't Wolfram supposed to be mine to begin with? _

Yuuri considered voicing his thoughts, after censuring some parts that is, when the fire mazoku slowly lifted his head. Dread filled the room, all hearts stopping when the unwanted words left small pinky lips.

- I do. – holding his breath, Wolfram locked eyes with Yuuri. A single tear was formed, but pale fingers caught it before it had a chance to wet the tired face – And I chose exile.

- What! – the double black nearly screamed, looking around like he was surrounded by the craziest people he ever met. Which was probably true by now – No way! You can't kick Wolf out because of my mistake!

- It's the only option.

Yuuri blinked, for a moment unable to recognize the voice.

_Gwendal said that? But his lips didn't move!_ – slowly, dark eyes left the earth mazoku, wondering over the other occupants in the room. He passed through the two blonds, excluding them for one reason or another, and finally laid his eyes on Conrad.

Still, he couldn't believe.

- Wolfram broke a very important law, Heika. – Conrad keep talking, knowing if he stopped he would most likely never finish. After all, it was his entire fault, wasn't it? – Not only he insulted Shinou by disregarding His blessing but he also insulted you with this outrageous behavior. The only options he has now are exile or death.

- No! – Yuuri's hands became fists, anger processing the usually soft dark orbs – Wolfram will stay! And he won't be harmed either! That's an order!

- It's Shinou's law. Not even you can overlook that, Heika. – Cecile tried to remain calm, for the sake of the others. Yuuri needed to calm down now or all her sons would take the blow.

- He doesn't deserve to die! – the double black screamed this time.

- And I won't.

Yuuri stopped, all that anger melting away by those soft spoken words. Wolfram was…okay with this absurd?

Dark eyes met green and time seemed to halt.

- I won't die, Yuuri. There are still a couple of thing in need to be done. – for a moment, the proud fire wielder was back, talking with elegance and determination and even a small smirk – Now, if I'm excused, I need to pack.

And that was it. Wolfram turned his back for his family and beloved, ready to go back to his room with his head high and no regrets. He was halfway with his mental list of needs when Gwendal's voice froze him on the spot.

- You can't.

The blond forced air in his suddenly empty lungs, mind racing at full speed. Did he forget some detail? And, even if he did, does it really matter? It wasn't like his fate could get worse, right?

Right.

Turning on his wheels slowly, Wolfram met his brother's eyes questioning.

- You chose your path. Now you follow it.

All the remaining color in Wolfram's face was drained.

Cecile flinched, incapable to keep his face blank any longer. Conrad closed his eyes, defeated. Gwendal kept his eyes on green ones, silently pleading for his baby brother forgive him one day and Yuuri…

Yuuri just lost it.

- How can you say that! – hands closed into fists once again, the Maou seemed ready to fight and the earth mazoku briefly considered if, given a chance, he would – This is not some random criminal we're talking about! This is Wolfram! Your little brother and my fiancée!

- Ex-fiancée. The engagement was over the moment he allowed his body to be taken. – Gwendal's stern voice cut Yuuri's shouts like a sharp knife.

- Is he your ex-brother as well? – the double black tried to keep going but he couldn't, for the life of him, find the energy to scream again. Gwendal was a brick wall for him. A big, inflexible wall that could smash friends and foes alike given the right reasons.

- Never. – it was nothing but a whisper and even the Maou wasn't sure he caught it right – But there is nothing I can do.

- Aniue, please. – once again, the powerful blond was reduced to a child. A very scared, very lonely child. – At least let me change. I can't leave like this.

- No. – _Forgive me…_

- It's not for me! It's…– Wolfram raised his voice for the first time, taking a defensive stance without even realizing, hand resting over his stomach. However, even if all of this just took half of a second to happen, the blond took the same time to realize what he was about to say. Green eyes widened and the fire mazoku closed his mouth.

A moment of silence passed, both Gwendal and Yuuri silently judging Wolfram's stance, thinking if the blond would be bold enough to draw his sword if he had it. Yet, the fact remains said blond was still wearing his pink nightshirt, nothing more.

- It's just…too cold… – Wolfram finished lamely, all light gone from his eyes.

- Wolf… –Yuuri whispered, bringing dull green eyes back to him. However, there was nothing left to say. The Maou was helpless, devastated and utterly miserable, still no words came out to voice his poor state.

- Can I… – the blond started slowly, unsure if his plea would be heard this time – Can I have a moment with…Heika?

Gwendal opened his mouth but Yuuri cut him with a sharp glare. There would be no complains this time! No traditions or stupid laws! The Maou would grant Wolfram his wish or the entire castle would feel his wrath.

- Out. – the double black ordered in a cold voice never heard before – All of you.

A moment later there was just the two of them.

- Thank you. – Wolfram' s voice was sincere, as was his sigh. His stance relaxed a bit too, even if he kept one hand on his stomach.

Yuuri smiled a sad smile.

- You can't leave.

- I can. And I will. – the blond dared to take a step closer, eyes locked in some spot behind Yuuri. They were still dull, though – It's for the best.

_The soldier again._ – the Maou thought bitterly. For once, he'd like to be the one protecting his 'prince charming', not the other way around.

- So, I guess you don't want me to look for you.

The fire mazoku shock his head slowly, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

- Your place is here, in Blood Paige. Like it or not, you have to rule, Yuuri. My brother can't keep doing it for you. – taking a deep breath, Wolfram advanced another step, stopping just a few inches before touching the Maou – You will tell him, right? Say I don't blame him.

The double black bites his lips. Hard.

- If that's what you want. – he finally manage to say after a little while.

- It is. But, Yuuri, could you do me another favor? – it could be just the cold the other was surely feeling, but the Maou could swear the pale face suddenly got a small touch of pink.

- Anything. – the double black said without hesitation, felling his mind slip into a mesmerized state as those green eyes finally came back to him, a shy spark lighting them.

- How do you say 'hope' in Japan?

- Kitai. – Yuuri answered on the spot, still trying to put things together. Innocent like he always was, in wasn't a surprise the Maou hadn't notice the secret good-bye.

Wolfram bites back a smile. The blond wouldn't have it in any other way.

The movement was swift, the perfect combination of speed, power and accuracy. Yuuri never saw what hit him. He just heard himself gasping for air, body suddenly numb and falling. And then…arms. Small, shaking, barely warm arms holding him, guiding him gently to something hard and cold.

Something touched his forehead. Something soft and foreign that got his heart arching, longing.

- Forgive me. – were the words whispered in his ear as everything blurred and faded.

Then, there was only darkness.


	4. Take me

A/N: OMG! I almost updated the wrong chapter! *facepalms*

And yes, that means chapter 4 is already complete. I should be posting it in a week or so.

Super-special tanks, again, to **SailorShipper** ! (Is it really getting better and more interesting? I'm so happy! =3 ).

Disclaimer and legends: see first chapter

* * *

><p><em>As days go by<em>

_My heart grows cold_

_I can't seem to let this all pass me by_

_(Take me – Papa Roach)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Love…<em>

_Once I thought I would never find it._

_Then, I thought I would never lose it."_

By the time Yuuri woke up, Wolfram was long gone, vanishing alone in the big cold world. Filled with anger and despair, the double black released his powers without ever realizing, draining himself heavily and utterly destroying the whole front of Blood Paige castle.

Yet, after wounding half of the palace's guards and even killing some…After nearly killing his own godfather…Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he was overreacting, that Wolfram would be okay and that they have said good-bye to each other (sort of) yet, he just couldn't help it. His trust was shattered in pieces too small to even bother picking.

"_Was I really this stupid fool everybody saw?_

_Was I pathetic and loud and shameless and rude?_

_Was I even in love to begin with?"_

He would never trust. Never again. And his once called 'second family' knew it.

The age of innocence was over.

However, even after leaving a scar behind, life went on…

"_If I could only understand my heart…_

_Then, maybe, I would be able to understand yours._

_Try to see through your eyes._

_Finally say what you want to hear."_

Days. Weeks. Months.

Years.

Time passed, slowly for some, fast for others. Yet, it passed, bringing dust to rooms and memories. The name Wolfram von Bielefeld was erased from the history of Blood Paige and, little by little, so was his ghost.

Nobody saw the blond on the corridors anymore. Nobody stopped by some spot in the garden, gave a second glace to a training area or rode the rebellious white horse. Even the bright yellow flowers died away to never bloom again.

But Conrad's and Gwendal's flowers weren't enough to fill the emptiness. Not their flowers and not their presence. Worst of all, Conrad was just human.

It was only a matter of time…

"_I wish I had showed you._

_Then again, I'm really glad I didn't._

_You don't know the pain I endured for you…_

_But I know no one should ever feel this way."_

Blood Paige became gloomy. Yuuri closed himself with work, taking everything from Gwendal's hands when his stupid mind was finally able to rule alone. It took a whole year. Now, the once lazy teenager barely sleeps.

However, he is not a teenager anymore, is he?

"_Should I ask for forgiveness?_

_Have I done something wrong?_

_You never told me…_

_Then again, you never told me much of anything."_

"You have to rule, Yuuri. My brother can't keep doing it for you. " – was the words he heard every time he thought to go back to Earth and never came back. The voice was soft, but it never failed in hurt him again and again.

So, he forced himself further. Just a little. Just enough to suffocate that voice. And, little by little, he started to succeed. It took a lot longer than he thought, but he did it.

He forgot.

But the scar was still there. The Maou just refused to see.

"_I only have one regret._

_Other then never be what you wanted._

_I wish I could stay, see you ruling proud and peaceful._

_I wish I could die defending your dream."_

Time passed once again, bringing even more dust. Bringing cold and ice and silence. Everything begun to crumble, remains of happiness torn apart by a harsh winter. The castle was always cold now. So were the people in it.

Yet, it was still peaceful.

Words fly around, small talking growing into big shouts. It seems to come from every kingdom, everywhere and none. Nonetheless, all the words said the same. The Maou is uncaring… cold…hollow…

The Maou is insane.

"_Will you let go before you get hurt?_

_Do I really want you to remember me?_

_Have I done something good in all those years?_

_Something you'll reminisce with a smile?"_

Fifty years.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror, the king didn't see a silly teenager anymore. Now fully grow and still young, thanks to Mazoku's blood and the extra years it gave him no human could possibly get, Yuuri was a true king not a kid playing with dangerous toys. Tall and well built, but still not quite strong as Gwendal, with short brown hair and almost cruel black eyes, the 27th Maou was a man.

Taking his black outfit, the double black exhaled noisily. Tonight, it would be fifty years since the night everything went wrong. But nobody remembered, not even the king himself. No, Yuuri just felt he should not be attending to a ball tonight.

"_In the end…_

…_could any other love…_

… _be more beautiful…_

…_or hopeless?"_


	5. Walking disaster

A/N: Yey, another chapter! Please, pay attention in this one, there's a lot going on here.

Super-special tanks to **Twillk** ! (Here is more plot for you=3 ).

Disclaimer and legends: see first chapter

* * *

><p><em>Walking disaster<em>

_The son of all bastards_

_You regret you made me_

_It's too late to save me_

_(Walking Disaster – Sun 41)_

* * *

><p>Fake. That was the only word that crossed Yuuri's mind the second he entered the ballroom. Everybody was there, showing elegant outfits and rare jewelry, waltzing away like nothing matter and this night would last forever.<p>

But nothing lasts forever. The Maou knew it all too well.

Wearing a black outfit as always, Yuuri passed through the guards on the door without a second glace. Once a kid with a crown and a second personality, the Maou was now a man with full control of his actions, the power now running freely deep in his eyes. Conrad would be so proud…

Then again, dead man don't talk.

Black eyes searched for the ex-queen. It's not like all festivities had ceased in Blood Paige yet, this ball wasn't a tradition or a celebration. No, all the glow and elegance have no purpose other than entertain the nobles, pretending everything was fine.

_They think I'm crazy._ – lips torn in a smirk, Yuuri kept contemplating his guests, catching a pair of eyes here and there. Apparently, everybody believed in gossip nowadays, no matter in what world.

_Who am I to tell them otherwise?_ – taking a goblet of wine from the nearest maid, the double black joined the ball, happily watching the reactions. No one came closer. No one spoke a word. But they all bowed obediently opening a path for him. And the once so selfless boy smirked again, amused.

Yes. A path for him, and him alone.

- Let the madness begin!

_As you wish, Heika._

_-x-_

Guendel was in the gardens, deciding if he should officially enter the ball or not. It have been years since he last set foot in Blood Paige yet tonight didn't seemed a god night to make emends and confront the ghosts of his past, even if there was just one of them. The one haunting the whole castle and royal family for far too long.

The one who killed his precious Heika.

_There's nothing you can do now._ – Guendel reminds himself while taking another step forward the castle. However, years of study had taken away his fighting instincts. Once a swordsman, the advisor was now officially just an advisor. And one nobody would miss.

No, Guendel was unfamiliar with light. After so long seeing the dark eyes staring at him with nothing but ice and shadows, the mazoku forgot everything about light and glow and spark.

Worst of all, he forgot light can blind even more than darkness.

A movement. A flash.

The once Maou's personal advisor was out, lying on the dust like any ordinary man.

_-x-_

The double black smirked almost to a full grin, enjoying the forced conversation with a couple of nobles. Of course they didn't want to talk to him but, crazy or not, a Maou is a Maou, and nobody dared to refuse.

That didn't make their voices steadier or kept their eyes from darting around out of fear, though.

Suddenly, something caught Yuuri's attention. A smell, faint but almost familiar, of flowers. It wasn't like the other perfumes, fighting madly for a bit of air, no. That one was simple yet elegant, remarkable yet natural and the Maou caught himself turning around, hoping to find the one emanating such essence.

But all Yuuri saw were the well-known and fearful faces of nobility.

_-x-_

Gwendal closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in hope to get rid of a growing headache. This whole night a mistake, a royal fiasco that would do nothing but feed gossip and foment rebellions. Even Cecile's best intentions weren't enough to save the night.

Then again, since when they've save something or someone?

Finding himself in desperate need for fresh air, the earth mazoku ditch the remains of his drink and left with discretion. To avoid curious eyes wasn't a task easily done but years been shoved into boring parties had teach him well and soon the big warrior was alone in a corridor just outside the ballroom.

_It's getting worse._ – Gwendal thought bitterly, eyes lost on the starlit sky. However, even with the countless shining dots, it would be impossible not notice the absence of the precious moon.

_Wolfram…_ – it didn't make any sense nevertheless the earth mazoku always caught himself missing his long lost brother more when there was no moon. It should be the other way around, though.

- Guess you missed me.

Eyes wide open, Gwendal turned around, not even bordering when all the colors blurred together. He was used to feel dizzy! What he wasn't used was listening to that voice!

_This is stupid! Wolfram will never come back! He knows the law!_ – he tried to argue with his speeding heart, not believing for a second his precious baby brother could be long dead.

That didn't erased the impression of just hear him, though.

- Anuie…

- Wolfram? – turning his head to both sides of the corridor, Gwendal fought to see something among the blurred scenario.

Then, he caught it. A flash of gold and blue turning left at the end of the corridor, leaving him behind once more. And the big man found himself bolting, indifferent to the noise he was doing. Ignoring traditions and reputation and old fashion, rotten laws, Gwendal run with just one thing in his mind.

Turning the corner, he finally let the cry out.

- Wolfram!

Then…nothing.

Darkness embraced him and he knew no more.

_-x-_

- I'll be retreating for the night, Heika. – Cecile said politely, all the light gone from her eyes. It was obvious she blamed herself for another failure.

Yuuri just nodded, absent-minded.

- Allow me to escort my lady safely to her chambers. – a young cadet passing by stopped and made a small bow before the nobles, eagerly to make himself notice. Been so young it was probably the first time he was seeing both Maou, old and new, so close.

The ex-queen was about to open his mouth to praise the young's attitude and politeness when the double black cut her off with a snarl.

- Fine. Go. – Yuuri refused to give the cadet a second look, too disgusted with the scene. He would have dismantled that squad long ago if it wasn't for some stupid law blocking his orders. As a result, from time to time he would face a young boy in blue waltzing around the castle or training sword of fire wielding.

Not needing to be told twice, the cadet offered his arm. Cecile was fast to accept and soon both were exiting the ball. The Maou observed they go with the corner of his eye; hand tight around his globe of wine. He didn't notice anyone around him for the rest of the night.

_-x-_

- My lady. – the cadet opened the door, letting the ex-queen enter first – Please, allow me.

With a snap of a finger all the candles were lit, casting a soft glow over the big decorated room. It was only then Cecile realized the boy's eyes were green.

- You know, he used to light candles for me, just like you did. – the blond said almost in a whisper, heart longing for her dearest son – He said I would end up burning the whole castle if I ever try to lit them on my own.

- He seems rude. – the cadet's voice was unsure and his body was tense.

- He was. – Cecile chucked, eyes sparkling a bit – But he was always there to light them anyway.

The boy stared at the ex-queen with surprise. If it was for a mother admitting her own son as rude or for a commander to do such unworthy task nobody could tell.

- You're a good boy. – Cecile caressed the cadet short hair, pretending it was gold and soft instead of brown and stiff – And you'll grow to be a nice soldier, just like my Wolfie.

Blushing, the boy started to search for something in his pockets. Finding a small pink candle, he humbly offered it.

- If my lady would accept such small gift... – he bowed politely and lifted the candle – I was told this fragrance can bring the happiest dreams.

Smiling, Cecile carefully took the small candle.

- Thank you. – she said, wet eyes glowing in the soft light.

The cadet just smiled and, with a final bow, left the room.

_-x-_

Yuuri let out a tired sigh. He may have got used to all the work a king was supposed to do but parties were still his weak spot. Days working non-stop couldn't compare to some hours of stupid conversation.

- At least it's over now. – looking at the remains of the royal ball, the Maou couldn't wait for the maids to came and clean up. There would be a business meeting two days from now and it would be appreciated if the smell of wine was far gone by then.

- Not yet, Heika.

Dark eyes darted over the supposedly empty room, wide open in hopes to catch the owner of the voice. That didn't belong to any maids or guards or anyone for that matter. Yet, there was a kind of undertone in that voice that was somewhat familiar.

- Who are you? – Yuuri asked with determination and a bit of anger. What was it now that couldn't wait until morning?

- I am my father's son.

The double black cringed. He could feel his mysterious companion moving, circling him over and over in the dark.

- Enough! Show yourself! – the Maou demanded, eyes hard and body ready to fight. It doesn't matter who or what his enemy was, there would be hell to pay after that stupid joke!

- As you wish, Heika. – the last word was spit like poison and all the candles, even the dead ones, explode into life. In a blink of an eye the king found himself in the middle of a ring of fire so high the flames kissed the ceiling.

_A fire wielder and no water. Great._ – still trying to find a escape route, the double black started to build up water , drawing humidity from the air. It was a long shot, but it was the only option he had now.

However, before the Maou had enough water to even form a baseball ball a silhouette approached, passing through the flames like they where nothing but warm air. The person walked with such determination and discipline, soldier boots hitting the floor hard, uniform perfectly clean…Yuuri saw a innocent face, with a small nose and sharp eyes.

Sharp green eyes.

- You!


	6. Between angels and insects

A/N: As promised, here is another chapter. Merry Christmas, minna! =3

And look at that, three reviews last chapter. Thank you guys so much!

Super-special thanks to:

**makyone** (I love sad and depressing stories. Glad you like it! ^^)

**Kaei Kon** (don't worry, talk as much as you like! ^^ but I'm afraid Wolfram will take a little while to come back)

and **anonymous** (I can't say if you're right or wrong so I'll just shut up -.-'' But don't worry about your English, I wasn't born with it either ;))

Here we go (with a Santa's hat)

* * *

><p><em>I just wanna be heard<em>

_Loud and clear are my words_

_Coming from within man_

_Tell me what you heard_

_(Between Angels and Insects – Papa Roach)_

* * *

><p>- You must be mistaken, Heika. We were never introduced. – the figure keeps approaching, stopping only a few steps away from the double black. Green eyes were locked in dark ones, not even glancing at the water ball his opponent was trying to keep.<p>

- And quit with the water, would you? It's pointless and you know it.

The Maou clenched his teeth, whatever familiarity disappearing, giving place to annoyance. Where were the guards when you need them? Where was everybody for that matter? That bratty attitude was beginning to get through him.

- No answer? And here I thought a king should be sociable. – the fire started to die, leaving big black burns all around the place. Yuuri smirked. As soon as the fire was over he would summon a water dragon and finish this idiot for all his crimes and smart-ass comments.

_Almost there… _– the last blaze was getting weaker and weaker and suddenly, like a fragile candle, the fire was out.

_Now!_

Nothing. No water dragon. No big freezing water balls. No nothing. He could feel the water surrounding him but he couldn't summon it!

- H-how? – sparing a brief glance for his now empty hands, the Maou was utterly lost, and utterly angry – What did you do?

The boy smirked.

- Tsc. Did you really think I would come and face the Maou with nothing but guts? – looking up, the stranger invited the double black to do the same. Yuuri hesitated a little, but soon followed. Then, he gasped.

On the ceiling, making the circle they were currently in the center, was a huge burn. Not just that but all the circle was marked with rune-like letters so delicate it was nearly impossible to believe it was made by a living flame not a paint brush.

- That, my dear Heika, is a fire seal. – taking his eyes away from his masterpiece, the stranger indicated the floor where the same circle was engraved – It keeps every other element out.

_Shit!_ – now that the seal was mentioned, Yuuri could remember hearing about it. Very little fire wilders could make one of those, since it drained the wilder heavily. Yet, once finished, the seal would keep pretty much ever Mazoku at bay and if a mere human dared so much as touch it he would immediately burst into flames.

- Let me guess. – forcing himself not to grit his teeth, the Maou tried to not look so trapped. Direct combat were never his forte, especially without Morgif. His only option now was remain calm and think his way out – You also made sure nobody will came here for the rest of the night.

Another grim. A very proud one.

- I didn't do a thing, Heika. You did.

- I didn't do anything! – clenching his fists, Yuuri did his best not to cross his arms. It would be a defense move but, worst of all, it would show weakness.

- Oh, but you did. You ordered every guard and every maid to not enter the ballroom until sunrise. – seeing disbelieve on the dark eyes, the blonde's smirk grew – Too bad you were far too busy during the ball to give the order yourself.

- Pretending to be a soldier, sneaking around like a thief, spreading false orders…Honestly, kid, what do you want? – the plan was bold but even Yuuri have to admit the blond was good. Maybe, when everything was over, and if the kid was still in one piece, he could give him proper military training? God knows how hard it was to find a good commander to his blue troops.

- I'm no kid. – the smirk was gone now, so was the bratty attitude – And I want revenge.

The double black narrowed his eyes.

- And what do you think I did to deserve that?

The kid came closer. His face was completely blank but his eyes…those green gems were burning in such fury and passion that Yuuri found himself taken aback, unable to even look away.

_What the hell am I doing?_ – the double black yelled, power and pride running madly inside him – _I'm the Maou! I can't be corned by a stupid child!_

Yet, in the shadow of said child, he couldn't breathe.

Taking the last step, the blond was now face to face with the king, noses almost touching. Rosy lips were torn in a smirk. The darkest Yuuri have ever seen.

- You killed my father.

_-x-_

Rain.

It was raining and cold and dark. And the scared child didn't know why. Why nobody was around anymore? Have they lost each other? If so, why nobody was calling? Was too dark even for a call? Was the rain too noisy?

Have they forgotten what name to call?

Mind refusing to see the obvious, the child keep going, big fearful eyes trying to see a signal of some sort while during it's best to avoid a painful fall. But there was no signal to distinguish, nothing to remember. The woods were a whole new place, big scary trees everywhere intimidating the child, who have lived in lowlands for his whole life.

- Walk. – the child whispered, uncomfortable with the cold and lack of life of his surroundings. Maybe with some talk things wouldn't seem so scary? – Don't cry. Just walk.

Lightning cracked the sky, followed by thunder. The child cried out and started running blindly. Hair and clothes got caught on the bushes, skin pierced by hidden thorns but it didn't matter. The child just kept running, trying to escape the scary storm and the dark woods.

Trying to escape a fate too cruel for an innocent mind to understand.

Another lightning. Another thunder.

Another cry.

The child fell, rolling down a small ravine, body crashing over something almost as small but extremely cold and hard. Moaning in pain, the child tried to open his eyes, seeing the same dump world slowly go back to focus.

A pool of mud. Tombstones everywhere. And the same old rain, cold and dark. Curling into a ball against one of the uncaring stone blocks, the child began to cry. Would it all finish here?

But then, there was movement. Suddenly there was a voice calling above the storm and a hand reaching in the dark. The child's eyes could see this person was also dirty and wet yet, that didn't matter. It was a person. Not a tree, not an angry spirit and not an illusion. Just a simple and a bit small person.

- Found you. – the soft voice spoke, floating over the storm to land graciously on the child's ears. Then arms enfolded. Fingers wiped away the tears. And a small, gentle smile was offered.

The child smiled back. Everything was fine now.

_-x-_

Sorry about the small chapter. But I really needed to end things here.

I'll be back soon so don't kill me, okay? Please?


	7. Bye bye beautiful

A/N: Happy New Year! Let's hope this one to be better than the last and the world not to end u.u (Just kidding, I don't believe in this things).

But I do hope this year to be great! \o/

This chapter is a little bigger but still no Wolf. Sorry!

**Super-special thanks to:**

**Kaei Kon** (thank you for not killing me! I really appreciate that! ^^ But really, you are the kind one, along with everybody else that read and review this story ^^)

**Blood Masks** (part of me love cliff changes but the other part just wants to kill the writer for ending like that so, yeah, I always apologize when I end things like that But thanks for the compliments. )

Here we go! \o/

* * *

><p><em>How blind can you be<em>

_Don't you see_

_That the gambler lost all_

_He does not have_

_(Bye bye beautiful – Nightwish)_

* * *

><p>Yuuri screamed, knees giving in, leaving the once proud Maou gasping for air on the cold stone floor. The flame died soon after, living not burns but deep, soul-wrecking pain.<p>

Fuck! – trying to keep himself together, the double black forced his pained muscles to relax a bit – That one hurt! Can't keep this up for long.

In front of his fallen king, and seeming completely indifferent about his suffering, was the blond kid, already forming another small ball of blue fire. The glow revealed a thin layer of sweat covering the almost feminine features, however, even displaying such sign of weakness the boy was far from done, and the double black knew it.

- How can you do it? – trying to buy some time, Yuuri let curiosity settle. After nearly an hour playing dodge, the Maou figured out he didn't have much to lose anyway – Blue fire wilders should be extinct.

Something sparked on the green eyes and the flame dimed the slightest.

- I was born like this. – the boy said, his voice too hollow to belong to a child, even a Mazoku one – A gift only my father didn't feared.

- Sounds hard.

The spark was gone, replaced by cold rage.

- Life is always hard. – the blond stated, talking from experience – But you made it harder, Heika.

Something troubled in Yuuri's chest, but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he went straight to plan B.

- You have your father as a good man. – at the mention of the word 'father' the blond fired the blue orb. The double black barely dodged – I'm sure he would not approve your vengeance and he would not approve your ways to get it. So why you keep tainting his name?

Once again a dark smirk twisted soft lips, sending shivers all over the Maou's arching body.

- You're right; my father would never approve my actions. Then again, he would never approve anything that might hurt you, Heika. – the Mazoku stated with pride hidden in his eyes, straitening his stance as to honor his heritage – But I'm sorry to tell you, Heika, my father didn't had a name to taint.

- Wait! Was your father a soldier? – somewhere along the way plan B was replaced by real curiosity. Who was this man that, even without a name, continued to defend his king and kingdom? Even if said man was once a soldier, why keep the vow after losing so much?

_If I had bother to acknowledge him, would this whole mess been avoided? _

- He was a commander, a born leader. His troops were the smallest yet his force was well known by friends and foes alike. – forming another small ball of blue flame, the boy started to aim again – Sword and fire were his weapons, and he gave both for you to command.

The ball was tossed. Yuuri dodged again, but a second one hit him straight on the chest. Crashing against the hard floor with a muffled cry, the Maou once again struggled to breath.

- But you failed him, Heika. My father made one mistake out of love yet you let everything be taken from him. – the boy took a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder to keep with the fireballs – Worst of all, you never understood him.

Dark eyes caught a hint of weariness on the green orbs and the Maou nearly smiled. Forcing his body to withstand the pain once more, the double black slowly sat on the floor.

- That's why you're here? To make me understand? – eyebrow raised, Yuuri waited for an answer. He had this feeling since he laid eyes on the kid. Somehow he knew he wasn't in danger, at least not in a lethal one.

- Is that what you think, Heika? – crossing his arms, the blond stared hard at his king. The action, thought, seemed rather childish.

- Well, for one you could just poison my drink, since your disguise was so effective. – the double black pointed out, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

- It would be too easy. – the boy answered with a snarl, straitening his stance once again out of pride.

- Indeed. – elbow on his knee and head on his hand, the Maou mocked the fire wilder – And I would never know the culprit or understand his reasons. Worst of all, I wouldn't suffer.

- Not enough. – letting out a frustrated sigh, the boy gave in and sat on the floor, a few steps away from the Maou just in case he needed time to summon something – But, now that you know, what will you do about it, Heika?

- Now I'll do my job as a king and hear you. And, if you manage to convince me, I'll let you kill me for once. – _Which your father's memory won't aloud you to do anyway._

- We'll see about that. – relaxing a very small bit, but still eyeing the other like a hungry lion, the blond easily decided where to start – What do you know about child-bearing?

Yuuri blinked.

- You mean pregnancy?

- Pregnancy is for females. Child-bearing is for males. – doing his best to not roll his eyes, the blond couldn't believe on his king's dumb face – Please tell me you're not that dense.

- I… – _Hell! Do I really have to admit it to a freaking kid? And why the hell nobody told me?_

- Any Mazoku can bear children. Why do you think the nobles can marry both males and females without dishonoring their families? – the boy was ranging his teeth now. If this idiot didn't start to at least pretend he knew what they were talking about he would be tossing fireballs very soon.

_Hn. Wimp._ – he thought bitterly.

- Okay. Males can have children. – after so long, one would thought nothing could surprise the double black anymore. Too bad it was a big mistake – So what?

- Each wilder has his own needs, according to the element they are bond. – trying to explain all the basis using minimum time, the Mazoku considered his words carefully – Fire wilders are particularly needy, since they have to share his own internal flame with the child to keep it alive and growing.

_Internal flame?_ – frowning, Yuuri dig through old memories. He was almost sure someone told him about it. Probably the same person who told him about the fire seal on the first place. Finally, he remembered:

_Fire Mazokus don't manipulate their surroundings like the others. Instead, they create their own fire from the flame they have inside them and that's why they get tired very easily_. – eyes widening, the Maou remembered something else. Something Gwendal told him back in the days he still feared the earth Mazoku – _That's why one can never push them too hard! They can literally die from exhaustion! _

- Got it now? – the boy's words broke Yuuri's thoughts. That didn't end the cold twisting feeling on the king's guts though – Fire Mazokus need to stay warm. Not just that, but they need body heat all the time. Then again, I hope at least that last part you already knew.

- I didn't. – dropping the act, the double black faced the kid with sincerity and sadness. The only reason he was still able to sleep at night was because he considered himself a good king. Now, not only he discovered he had been neglecting part of his people but something inside him started to break, threatening to free memories he didn't even remember locking in the first place.

The blond gave out a defeated sight.

- Do you know how humans used to torture fire Mazokus on wars? Oh, forget it! You obviously don't. – bracing himself for the images his mind would came up with, the boy continued – You'll never break a fire Mazoku by force. Never. They're just too stubborn. But if you lock them underground, away from any kind of touch, they will die a slowly and painful death.

- But how came a simple touch be vital? – something flashed behind Yuuri's eyes. Something warm and soft and…pink?

_No! Don't remember! It'll only make things worse!_

- It simply is. Fire Mazokus are very affectionate. To deny them touch is deny them air, if not worse.

Yuuri's heart missed a beat.

- You're telling me your father was neglected while child-bearing?

- That's exactly what I'm saying, Heika. – green eyes flared once again.

_It hurts too much. His eyes…why they are so familiar? Why I want them to be?_

- And since when that's my fault? You should be complaining with your other father or something. – _I have to finish this! NOW!_

The blond got up, hands clenched into fists. Dead candles burst into life once again, bringing back the wild golden glow to the once moonlit room.

- Bastard! My father devoted his life to you! – even through clenched teeth the Mazoku was nearly yelling and Yuuri briefly considered if such a commotion would draw someone's attention – He was your responsibility and you knew it!

- He was not! – Yuuri didn't even realize he was answering back just as loud, body tense and almost in the same feral position. If the Maou could see himself right now, he would be disgusted with such childish act – I may have a responsibility with my soldiers, but it's not my problem of my fault if they get themselves impregnated and abandoned!

Something snapped. But the double black couldn't, for the life of him, say who broke first. All he knew was hell broke loose on the next second.

_-x-_

John was a boring guard with a boring life, a boring wife and a couple of boring kids. He was coming back from a boring patrol, in another boring night, at another boring part of the castle, to hand an even more boring report to his most surely bored superior.

But even a boring man can be lucky.

Eyes heavy from lack of sleep, John took a wrong turn, on the wrong corridor of the wrong wing. Most of all, he opened the wrong door that would change a lot of destinies.

- Lord von Voltaire! – the guard exclaimed the moment he recognized his superior's body on the floor, a small pink candle beside him. Adrenaline was pumped into his veins and suddenly he wasn't a tired boring guard anymore but a soldier with sharp senses, ready to fight for his commander.

Hand ready to unsheathe his sword; John dared to take a step in, eyes staring unblinking at the poorly lightened room. Then, he felt. It was faint, but it was still there. A scent that should never be felt on that forgotten broom closed. It was too strong to came from outside the tiny window, and far too soft to belong to the fallen Mazoku.

Without second thought, John kicked the small candle, satisfied when the pinkish light gave out.


	8. Welcome to hell

A/N: Sorry, still no Wolf. But I promise he'll be back soon. Next chapter, maybe? (better shut up before I say too much )

On a secondary note I'm so SO sorry! I messed up badly with Gunter's name on chapter 05 (Walking Disaster). I have no excuses other than simple disregard for the character. Shame on me i.i

**Super-special-thanks to: **

**Blood Masks** (I love to make Yuuri look stupid! ^^ But honestly, our dear Heika decided to be an workaholic freak for the last half century, so he couldn't just wake up one day and ask Gwendal "Hey, can males get pregnant here?" could he?)

**sha** (Welcome aboard! Loved your review and yes, Wolfram is definitely alive. I can't say how the story ends, though, it's a secret u.u)

* * *

><p><em>A hypocrite, you're just a contradiction<em>

_Rapped up in your lies, who knows what's real_

_Well this is it, your lonely life of fiction_

_Do you even know how to feel?_

_(Welcome to hell – Sum 41)_

* * *

><p>- Father, what are you doing? – the kid asked, eyeing his father with suspicion.<p>

- Some thieves are causing trouble at the gates. – the man's voice was calm while his skilful hands tied the old but sharp sword on his belt.

- I know that! – the child exclaimed, annoyed to be treated like, well, a child – But why are you going? You're not a soldier anymore!

The man stopped his actions and kneeled, becoming the child's size. He took a deep breath and, looking straight at those green angry orbs, he spoke.

- The day I became a soldier I made a vow to protect the king, the kingdom and everybody in it. Yes, I'm not a soldier anymore, but even without such honor I'm still bond to that vow. – messing the kid's hair softly, the man smiled – That and we won't be able to appreciate the festival with those losers around.

The child smiled. A big, proud smile that lighted up his whole face.

- Father, you're the best!

The men chuckled.

- I know.

-x-

Gwendal didn't recall a time he had run so much.

After been awaked by Gisela, the earth Mazoku had immediately considered his situation a sign of intruders on the castle and had barked his orders accordingly. Guards were called, some sent to patrol the interior of the castle, others, to check the gardens. Some were even sent to the walls around the castle, just in case there was an enemy army already set on their front doors. Soon, all the entries and exits of the whole castle where well guarded. Some guards even manage to find out Gunter, his unconscious body hidden between the garden's bushes with the infamous pink candle burning right in front of his nose.

Yet, after barking all of this to a very stunned John, there were still two things Gwendal had to see with his own eyes. Two people, to be exact.

After finally finding the door he was looking for, Gwendal allowed himself to be a little rude. The door didn't stand a chance, crying loudly and banging against the walls after a raging earth Mazoku forced his way in the bedroom.

Only to find the ex-Maou sleeping peaceful, face touched by the soft glow of a small pinkish candle. The wicked smell was present and, along with the mad run, made Gwendal's head dizzy. Yet, the man was happy to see no harm has come to his mother.

_It doesn't make sense, though._ – with a couple of steps and two calloused fingers, the small candle was out. But the Mazoku mind was far from be at peace – _Why go as far as invading mother's bedroom and don't do a thing?_

Shaking the blond awake, dark eyes met green ones and, for a split second Gwendal could swear he was starring at his baby brother. But it was only for a second, the next the earth Mazoku was serious like the soldier he was, filling the ex-queen as fast as he could before dashing out the bedroom, the now full awake blond hot on his wheels.

Only one more person to go.

Running full speed once again, Gwendal passed guards from all troops and almost all ranks before finally reaching his destination. Forcing himself to be a little polite this time, the Mazoku knocked on closed doors. Hard.

Nothing.

Throwing the rest of his manners out of the window, Gwendal kicked down the double doors, not even bothering when one nearly fell on the floor. However, after scanning the dark room all the earth Mazoku got was another wrinkle to his collection.

Where the hell was his Heika?

- Maybe Heika is still on the ballroom? – Cecile suggested hesitantly. It was a long shot at the most, considering how the double black never really enjoyed parties but, since the royal bedroom was empty at this hour it seemed like a good place to start their search.

- Nobody should be there anymore. – _What make the place even more perfect. Especially for someone skilled enough to get rid of me and mother without even harming us. _

Deciding his mind was already troubled enough, Gwendal dropped his little guess game and started to run again. He could ponder who could be so considering and bold another time, preferably when his king was safe and sound behind him.

_-x-_

Yuuri bite down a cry and returned to his previous stance as fast as he could, efficiently avoiding the second blow. However, it was too much of a small victory and deep down the Maou knew it. Cursing his lack of skill and interest in hand to hand combat, the double black tried his best to get the upper hand.

_I won't be cornered by a freaking kid!_ – Yuuri nearly screamed in frustration after another of his blows hit nothing but air – _Hell! I had a lot worse when I was his age!_

Then again, he never had to really go hand on hand to anybody. Back when he was still lost in this world, no matter how bad things were, something would always happen to save the day. The Maou's powers, Morgrif or even some weird backup coming out of nowhere. Most of all, Yuuri would never fight alone! There would be always Conrad and…and…

_Why? What am I missing?_ – protecting himself from a long punch sequence thanks to his big strong arms, the Maou tried to calm his spinning mind. If he could only understand himself! First, he got this feeling the kid is familiar and won't do any serious harm. Then, out of the blue some dusty part of his mind starts screaming to finish this already and not listen to any other word. Now, when he was completely pissed and arching all over he could feel himself slowly drifting back to the familiar thing.

Was it a cycle? Would he be feeling all angry in a couple minutes? Something inside him told him yes. It was a love-hate, lose-lose situation. And one the Maou didn't seem able to escape.

- Pathetic. – the blonde's voice cut through Yuuri's thoughts. Before he could process, he was on the floor again, head spinning.

- What did you do to deserve my father's loyalty when you can't even protect yourself?

- I was asking myself the same question. – teeth locked tight to prevent a painful moan the double black could feel angry starting to build up inside him once again. Should he keep with the cycle? Was it doing any good? – But it takes more than a brat to bring me down.

- In case you haven't notice I've been bringing you down all night long. – eyes still burning the blond took a step forward cautiously, almost as someone would do to a wounded animal – You're just too stubborn to stay there.

- I'm the king. What did you expect?

- To remember. – clenching his fists the fire Mazoku got ready for another attack – To be loyal and caring and respectful. Not a self-center jerk that abandon his best allies and don't even bother feeling guilty.

- Enough with this game! – getting up once more, Yuuri gave in to his anger again – I didn't abandoned anyone and you know it! Stop blaming me for somebody else's stupid mistake!

- It's not somebody else's, it's yours! You're just too stupid to realize it, just like you never realized anything!

The door burst open. Gwendal and Cecile, as well as a good amount of guards rushed in the room. However, even with determination shinning bright in their eyes all of them were got paralyzed out of shock, fear and disbelieve.

- It can't be... – the ex-queen whispered, green eyes wide and a small trembling hand over his mouth. She knew it wasn't him, she was his mother after all, but the young soldier fighting Yuuri held a stunning resemblance with her beloved and lost son.

- Stop this fight immediately! – Gwendal had taken in the resemblance as well, even if he considered it more disturbing then stunning. Yet being a soldier the earth Mazoku rapidly took in the other details, the biggest ones been the fire seal on the floor and ceiling and Yuuri's bad shape.

_Don't you dare get yourself killed by a brat! Not after everything you put us through!_ – the earth Mazoku thought bitterly, studying the situation careful. The seal prevented him to enter, so he had to drag the intruder out.

Too bad Yuuri had other plans.

- You don't believe my words. – the double black said with an almost arrogant smirk – What about Gwendal's?

If the blond seemed a little taken aback by the sudden invasion he made sure to recover in time to fight back that smirk with a snarl.

- He knows nothing! – gathering breath to another mass attack the kid forced his voice to sound normal. A task just half fulfilled, at best – It was your fault and yours only! My father's pain, his tears, all because of you!

Cecile rushed forward stopping right in front of the seal, so close she could practically feel the heat. In her eyes where a deep sadness, one saw only once before, back when her heart was broken for the first time.

- Your father? – she echoed, tears starting to blur her vision – He was child-bearing?

The fire Mazoku's eyes grew soft even if just a little when focused on the ex-queen.

- Yes, he was. – he said, raspy voice somewhat soft – That's why he choose his life over everything else, even if he had no one to turn to.

Heart tight again but still refusing to acknowledge it, the double black tried to make a plan. The kid was fast and accurate in all his attacks however his stamina was dangerous close to his limits.

_If I could trick him to strike blindly... _– true he was in pain, breathless and overall busted, but if he could hit dead on… – _One blow and it's over._

And the king knew exactly how to make that happen.

- If his life was so unbearable he should've killed himself and spare the world the trouble. – Yuuri said with a mocking voice, ignoring everyone's horror gasps as well as the war his heart and mind seemed to have engaged when he wasn't looking.

- He was child-bearing! – the blond exclaimed, anger giving way to pure hate. The kid was livid now, anyone could tell.

- All the more reason. – _Came on! Just rush in!_

A small moment of silence followed, announcing with angry and soundless shouts the upcoming storm. However, even if one of them could see what would happen next, it was too late to stop the double black and it was with all the easiness in the world the Maou spoke his next words.

- I don't need another whore giving birth in my kingdom.

Breath caught in the throat, Gwendal, Cecile and the guards waited, eyes glued on their soon-to-be departed king. Even Gunter, how had just arrived in a hush, sword in hand and ready to fight, had freeze over the scene, body refusing to do anything but wait for an ending.

And there would be one. Just not quite the one everybody, especially Yuuri, have been waiting.

- Forgive me, father. – the blond whispered like a long lost child, closing his eyes and finally allowing his body to relax. The Maou could swear he saw a tear rolling down the beautiful face – I tried.

The candles died again but light wasn't needed anymore. Not when a big blue lion was slowly forming, standing right in the middle of the room, showing all the anger his wilder wasn't able to show anymore.

Gwendal used his powers, sending a whole wall against the seal. The guards followed suit, using his swords the best they could. Gunter, even Cecile, everybody attacked in a heartbeat, throwing all they have and more in hope to make a difference.

But all the seal did was glow, bright, nearly blinding golden light filling the room in no time, blocking everything without receiving a single scratch.

Yuuri closed his eyes. He didn't stand a chance against the lion without water, and the beast's eyes made him sure he didn't have any chance to escape either.

_Wolf… _– he whispered but it was too late.

Too late to remember.

Too late to beg for forgiveness.

Too late to accept a long forgotten secret.

The lion pounced, jaw open and ready for the kill.

The rest was nothing but golden light.


	9. Take me away

A/N: Okay, before the chapter starts let me say one little thing (takes a megaphone and a very deep breath):

WOLF IS BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! (it was supposed to be only one long "back" but keeps cutting it off ¬¬)

Yes! Finally our favorite spitfire is back! I thank everybody for the patience! I know it took long enough, but I promises he won't disappear again, okay? ^^

**Super-special-thanks to:**

**Kaei Kon** (I'll explain in a second, just keep reading the note =3)

**anonymous** (Don't worry, I'll not kill Yuuri. I need someone to bully u.u)

Now, since I feel I did not explain things well, I'll take Kaei Kon doubt and (try to) give a decent explanation. She asked me what Yuuri was planning, saying all those bad things in the last chapter so, here is the answer:

After Wolfram left, Yuuri was hurt. He never realized he had feelings for Wolf in the first place. Also, it feels like everybody had betrayed him in taking Shinou's law instead of Yuuri's will so our dear Heika decided to burry everything with work, not just because Wolf had told him to be a good king but also if he did his job right, there would be no need for someone to take Wolf's place in always explaining him things. The problem was: Yuuri did it so well he actually forgot about Wolf.

Now, to the current situation: When Yuuri saw the boy for the first time he felt some familiarity (so much he almost remembered Wolf). He liked the boy but also hated his bratty attitude. Also, growing as a Maoh, Yuuri is now a proud demon that doesn't accept be beaten by a child, especially in front of everyone. So, seeing the boy was tired and not strong-build enough to take a full blow from a grow man, Yuuri started to say those things to make the kid attack blindly, therefore get a chance to knock him out for good. The plan backfired, though, and instead of attacking with his fists like he was doing until now, the boy just gave up and went for his last and most powerful attack.

…Omg. That was a big note -.-'

Still, I hope I let things a little more understandable now. So without further delay I invite you all to go and see Wolf! \o/

* * *

><p><em>All the pain I thought I knew<em>

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_(Take me away – Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p>No one could understand what happened. Breaths still on hold and hearts beating madly, all they could do was stare blankly at the scene, incapable to believe in their own eyes.<p>

_It's a dream._ – was all Yuuri could think of, not daring to move an inch even if he believed it with all his being. Could anything else explain the yellow lion that came out of nowhere and passed through the seal's golden barrier like it was nothing but silk? Could anything explain how or why it crashed over the blue lion at full force, smashing it against the floor before it could do as much as lay a claw on the king?

_Yeah, definitely a dream._

Green eyes snapped open when the seal was broken, just in time to see his lion be crushed merciless, dissolving in half a dozen small blue flames. However, what shocked the blond most was the other lion. While made by common yellow flames it was way bigger than his, a full grow and noble lion, with sad ancient eyes that stared right through him before disappearing.

A royal lion.

- Father! – the boy exclaimed even before he finished turning on his wheels, running to a figure standing half covered in shadows in one of the ballroom's secondary exits. The call seemed break the spell and on the next second everybody was breathing and moving again. And, on the second after that…

- What are you waiting for? Arrest this traitor immediately! – Gunter nearly screamed, sword still in hand and ready to be used. He then took in a dash across the room and was quickly followed by the guards, Gwendal and Cecile taking the rear but ready to join the fight if needed be.

But tonight was not just a night of disaster, but a night of surprises as well.

- As much as your protection may be needed, Gunter, touch my daughter and you're dead. – the newcomer said calmly, snapping his fingers to lit the remains of the candles once again, revealing himself with ease.

And all presents were once again thrown into a stupor. A very, very big one.

The intruder proved to be a blond man in his later twenties with a slim but athletic body and slight sun-kissed pink skin. He was wearing cheap but perfectly tidy clothes, giving away his old habit. His face was delicate, blond curls of hair enhancing the air of innocent beauty. However, there was also a sharp edge that made the face look early-aged somehow, even fatigued. But his eyes…those green orbs that were once famous for his burning fire where now drained and dull, like the fire behind the color was slowly dying. With the dark circles surrounding those orbs and the pitiful light of the room they even seemed black.

- Father, you shouldn't be here! – the blue wilder once again broke the spell, this time with a very distressed voice – You'll exhaust yourself!

Ignoring the nearly panicked fit the intruder just raised a hand, grabbing the boy's blond locks and pulling it without a second thought. A loud cry was heard but before anyone could say or do a thing all the blond was ripped out, revealing short brown hair.

- My past is mine to bear, Kitai. – the intruder's voice was hollow as he tossed the blond wig on the floor carelessly, eyes seeming to get even darker – Your stupid act could have cost Heika's life!

- I wasn't going to kill him! – the child defended himself, anger sparking on his eyes – But he started to talk shit and I…I just…

- You lost control. – the intruder sighed, slowly turning forward the others in the room. Gunter and the guards were clueless, Gwendal was too shocked to hide it, which was never a good sign, and Cecile was clearly torn between the happiness of having a grandchild and the hardship her beloved son had to go through alone.

And Yuuri…Yuuri was just lost.

Deciding his mother was the one with a better grasp of the situation, Wolfram let his eyes met hers.

- I'm so sorry, Wolfie. – was the first thing Cecile said, new tears gathering on her eyes – It was your first heat and I should have been there for you.

Realizing the talk was too private for him, Gunter slowly made his way out, taking the guards with him. He may be still furious after nearly witnessing his king's murder but nobody needed him there anymore. So, the advisor would let them sort out their family problems. Shinou knew it was about time.

It was only after Gunter and the others were out that the ex-prince corrected his mother.

- My first heat happened three years before Heika's arrival, mother. – _It's not like that's the first thing to pass you by _– I would have appreciated the talk, though.

- That's why you chose exile. – Gwendal spoke for the first time, in hope to avoid his brother's last night on the caste nearly fifty years ago.

Wolfram nodded.

- I was ready to die. But I couldn't condemn my child.

- Wait! You're saying… – Yuuri finally put the pieces together, eyes letting go from the blond to focus on the kid that nearly killed him moments ago – You said your father was dead!

- No. – Kitai stated matter-of-factly – I said you killed him. There's a difference, you know?

Once again taken aback by the maturity behind those young eyes, Yuuri found himself lost all over again. How could a child know the difference? Then again, he was the one called uncaring and insane.

_I should have known. Hell! It was so obvious! _– he could feel his internal walls crumbling, letting the memories he had banished for so long slowly return to their original place in his heart and mind – _For all people, how could I forget you, Wolf?_

However, the more the double black started to understand the more he started to get livid. All this years living alone, not trusting anyone and living solely for his work and he had a child? Someone to share his life with? Why the hell nobody told him?

- Why? – black eyes slowly found his way toward dark green ones, holding a fury few have been able to see.

- You don't want to know. – Wolfram said calmly, ignoring the glare he was receiving.

Too bad Kitai had already worn out the king's patience. Moving with a strength and speed he didn't know he still had, Yuuri grabbed the blond by the collar with such a force he didn't even realized he ended up smashing the small body against the wall.

- Why the hell didn't you tell me? – the Maou demanded, nearly screaming the question. He wanted his answers so badly he didn't even bother to hear the painful gasp or feel the weak hands trying to pry him of.

- You jerk! Let him go! – Kitai tried to get the double back away from her father but after a whole night of fighting, she couldn't do much.

- Heika, stop! You're hurting him! – Cecile joined but it was useless. They needed more strength. Earth's strength.

And Gwendal knew that. Moving his big arm, the earth Mazoku grabbed his king by the neck and squeezed a little, just enough to make Yuuri gasp for air. Then, as a safety measure, he tossed him a few feet away.

- Father! – the girl exclaimed both in relief and worry. Wolfram may be free now but he was coughing badly, eyes closed tight and body trembling. Kitai quickly supported most of his weight, the ease of her movements piercing through everybody's heart.

A dreadful silence grew, broken only by the blonde's attempts to breathe again. Cecile took a step forward, in hope to comfort her son but before she could make any contact, green eyes shot open, staring straight to Yuuri's.

- You want to talk, Heika? So be it. – Wolfram said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and forcing himself to stand without help – But not here. Lead.

Doing his best to not show any more weakness the Maou gave the blond one last glance before turning around, leaving the ballroom after what seemed like an eternity. Mind searching for a place close and good enough for a long talk, Yuuri did his best to keep his pace at minimum speed while paying attention to the weak steps echoing softly behind him.

_-x-_

Fate has a strange way to play with people. It could tear lovers apart, bring enemies together and even make love blossom in one single night. Many ended their lives out of fear or desperation, useless attempt to escape Fate, and many others lost countless opportunities believing they already knew how everything would end.

After five decades of hardship, Wolfram thought he have already seen all Fate's little games. He thought nothing could truly surprise him anymore. Yet, when the double black opened the door, it took all the blonde's will power to not gasp in shock.

_From all places, it has to be here? _– forcing his legs to move, the Mazoku entered the room, memories flashing and crashing behind his eyes. He didn't sit on the bed, thought, even if he was still a bit dizzy. Wolfram walked over the window instead; green orbs staring lifelessly at the horizon and its shy dawn.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon both men, tightening hearts and throats, making them all the most unwilling to speak. However, even if feared a talk was still needed.

- Didn't you want to talk, Heika? – saving his breath for when they both would be screaming, and the fire Mazoku knew they would soon enough, Wolfram forced his voice to be soft and steady – So, go ahead and talk.

Yuuri took a deep breath. The blond was just a few steps away yet, for the double black it seemed miles.

- Why didn't you tell me? – asking softly, the Maou braced himself for one of the many answers he hoped to receive tonight.

- You didn't know me at all, did you? – risking a brief glance backwards, green orbs met dark ones for a second or two before setting over the horizon again – What do you expect me to say? That you started to have wet dreams about everyone but me? That I was so desperate for your touch that I closed my eyes and let you have me? Is that what you want to hear, Heika?

- You could have stopped me, Wolf. You were so stronger than me back them.

- And since when was I able to deny you anything? – choking another bunch of memories, Wolfram kept going, eyes never leaving the dawn – I took a curse as a blessing with open arms.

- Still you should have stopped me. At least during your heat. – Yuuri wanted to insist Wolfram should have stopped all his tries but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Not after Kitai told him how affectionate fire Mazokus really are.

A soft hollow chuckle echoed.

- You heard mother, she never talked to me about it. The first time it happened I was too scared and too naïve to give into temptation. I even thought I was sick. – shaking his head, the blond condemned himself for such foolish behavior – Then, when it finally happen again I was so overwhelmed by you I didn't realized my mistake until it was too late. Hell, I didn't even know why I felt so cold until I dig through some old books on the library.

A memory flashed on black eyes. He was studying with Gunter as always when Wolfram came. Both student and teacher thought the fire Mazoku just wanted to keep an eye on his fiancée and ignored him walking between the crowded bookshelves. At least until they heard he dropping a heavy book on the floor, face white as a sheet.

_And I did nothing._ – clenching his fists tight, the Maou couldn't believe his own blindness – _I asked if he was fine out of politeness and went along with whatever excuse he gave me._

- I'm sorry, Wolfram. – was all Yuuri manage to say after that disturbing realization.

- Don't be. I'm stating a fact, not giving excuses.

- That doesn't free me from guilt! I should have taken care of you. At the very least, I should've…

- What? Married me? So my child wouldn't be a bastard on his own father's castle? – the blond cut in, spiting fire in each word. His hands were grabbing the window's curb so tight his knuckles where pure white, the palms itching to form a fireball – I wanted your love, Heika, not the stupid pity you used to give to everyone!

Another long silence drag itself between them somewhat bringing both men back to square one. Wolfram tried to calm down after his outburst, cursing his now fast and unsteady breath. Realizing that, Yuuri dared to take a step forward his ex-fiancée, suddenly afraid the blond would pass out.

_Have you ever been this weak? _– the Maou thought, slowly raising his hand. However, before he could reach the Mazoku and finally offer the solace he was supposed to offer from the start, Wolfram recovered.

- You asked me why. – the blond begun, his voice nothing but a whisper – But the truth will break whatever heart you still have.

- It doesn't matter. – Yuuri said just as softly, somewhat managing to keep his voice steady – I thought I didn't have one anymore so what if it will break now? At least this time you won't be alone.

Wolfram spun around so fast he startled the double back. The Maou couldn't tell what really surprised him, thought. The tears threatening to fall? Or the shy spark in those deep dark green orbs?

Maybe both?

- Guess I won't. – closing his eyes to keep the tears in check a little more, the blond smiled for half a second before his whole presence be engulfed in an aura of deep sorrow. Taking a deep breath, he finally said aloud his darkest secret.

- Kitai is not my daughter.

_-x-_

I spy with my little eye something starting with "WTF?" ^^


	10. Savior

A/N: Here we are. Another chapter. A good part of Wolf's story is revealed in that one as we came close to the end. But before someone starts to panic, the story **doesn't** end in this chapter, okay? I just have to prepare you guys, since it won't be much longer now. I can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing though o.õ

And I'm soooo happy I let everybody confuse with last chapter!

**Super-special-thanks to:**

**rinoakim** ( The answers are in the chapter. Thanks for the review!)

**anonymous** ( Did you ever thought about writing fanfics? Cause you sure have an eye for details. Not to say you're wrong about you comment, especially since I never saw things like you did, but I think Guendal had to do something when he saw Yuuri hurting his brother even if, as you rightly pointed out, it would be considerate treason. Now, PLEASE, stop apologizing for your English. I can understand your comments just fine and I'm not American either! ^^)

**Pikeebo** (Welcome aboard! Loved your review! Sorry if I made you cry, though, I kindda like sad stories )

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing left to lose<em>

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Surrender your love_

_That's all you can do_

_(Savior – Skillet)_

* * *

><p>To say Yuuri was shocked was an understatement. Not that he wasn't still shocked with the fact the boy beating him the whole night was, in fact, a girl but, when said girl exclaimed 'father', the Maou thought he had finally understood at least a piece of this huge mess. But now…Now he was completely and utterly lost.<p>

Mouth gapping like a fish, a chocked 'what?' was all he managed to say.

Wolfram turned to the window again. The double black was staring at him with surprise, showing nothing of the support he had offered last then a minute ago. Then again, it was always like this, wasn't it? The blond would save his king, receive all the glories and attention, even some 'accidental' touches just to fade into oblivion by the end of the week. No, the windowsill was truly all the support he has.

- She was born in a small village on the north. No one on this village could use Majutsu so, when she started to summon blue fire, she was abandoned by her parents. I found her in a graveyard during a storm. She was only twenty years old and I've been taking care of her ever since. – Wolfram let out a tired sigh – I even named her.

- Kitai…It means hope, isn't it? – after so many years away from Japan, it was hard to remember his first language. Yet, the word sounded special somehow.

- I think so. At least, that's what you told me, Heika.

- Are you sure I told you? I don't …

_Yuuri, could you do me another favor?_

_Anything._

The double black stopped, heart and lungs lock in an iron grip. But he couldn't surrender. To give into the pain would be give away his pride and power and any other thing that made him the king he was today. It would be going back to that fateful night when he lost faith and innocence and everyone that mattered.

The night he lost his beloved Wolfram.

Cause Yuuri loved him. He just refused to acknowledge it. Being the king at such young age, he thought he could postpone the marriage forever. The kingdom was more important, right? Shin Makoku needed a king, even a young one, to rule, maintaining the peace and the prosperity. Everybody deserved a happy ending.

Now, fifty years later, the not-so-young king finally realized there is no such thing as peace and happy endings. He realized being a king doesn't make him irreplaceable or even essential, let along wanted.

Worst of all, Yuuri finally realized marring Wolfram was the only thing that really mattered.

_How do you say 'hope' in Japan?_

_Kitai._

But even having realizations to last for a lifetime, the Maou couldn't bring himself to say it, to admit he was in love with a man. So, he did one thing the years had taught him well. He locked the thought and focused in something else.

- Graveyard? What were you doing in a graveyard? And in a storm for all days?

Wolfram's fists were once again tight on the windowsill.

- Stop playing dumb, Heika. It isn't cute anymore. – it was a warning and deep down Yuuri knew it. He just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

- I don't care! Answer me now!

The order echoed between the room walls, cutting through both men and letting them at a loss of words. Yuuri couldn't believe he made such a selfish demand, let along in those conditions. Wolfram couldn't believe after stripped from all he had, he was being ordered around.

_Then again, how could I expect anything different?_

- You already know the answer, Heika. You just didn't realize it. – taking a deep breath, the blond found himself to be a bit dizzy. Not that it would make much difference now – Tell me, why would I give the name I chose to my child to a girl that held no blood bonds with me?

The iron grip on the double black chest got ten times stronger. Something cracked under the pressure, bringing tears to dark eyes. Finding himself reduced to a lost child, the hopeless king fell on his knees, mind running in circles in an attempt to understand how things got this far.

- H-how?

And with that not-so-simple question it was Wolfram's time to break down. Gripping the windowsill with all his strength, he could feel shivers racking his body in the most painful way. Tears rolled freely, and his voice cracked with sobs. Worse of all he could feel his body giving in, too tired to fight a long lost battle.

- I wasn't strong enough. – he sputtered, afraid he would never finish if he dared to take a single breath – It was too cold and I was alone. I knew it would be hard and I vowed to try my hardest but it didn't matter! My flame…it just…it wasn't strong enough to keep us both…

Yuuri wanted so badly to just get up and hug Wolfram's frail body, giving all the comfort the blond was so desperately needing. He wanted to say it would be okay, that the blond would never feel cold and lonely again cause he, Yuuri, would be there from now on. Always.

Yet, he couldn't. Not now when he could practically see and feel the blood on his hands. An innocent's blood. A child's blood.

His child.

However, the fire Mazoku wasn't seeing any of this, dark green orbs staring at the slowly rising sun. If Wolfram had turned around, maybe he would've notice there was still some hope left. But he didn't and the once prideful mazoku forced himself to keep going even if his body was trembling so badly his lips could barely form the words.

- I-it was a boy, you know…He was so small and I was so afraid I would hurt him I even…I even hesitated to hold him. What a useless father I was, afraid to hold my own son. – pain shot through his body, making hard to breath. The world was spinning, blurring all colors together in a sick gray, but that didn't matter now – He never opened his eyes…never cried…he just lay there, in my arms, small and peaceful…smiling the same damn innocent smile you used to give me every time I screw up…

And that was it. Wolfram finally gave in, hands too numb to grip the windowsill and knees too weak to keep him up. Slipping to the ground in another coughing fit, all the blond could do was put a hand over his mouth while his body shook over and over again.

- Wolf! – deciding it would be better to hate himself later, Yuuri was by Wolfram's side in a blink of an eye, hand running softly over his back. Truth be told, the Maou would've preferred a crushing hug but the Mazoku was breathing so hard it would only make things worse.

- It's okay, Wolf. Just breathe. – trying to sound reassuring, the double black started to whisper sweet nothings, in hopes to calm the other a little. Perhaps he should send for Gisella? – That's it. In and out, slowly.

Yuuri couldn't tell for how long they stayed in that position, but it seemed far too long. What happened to let Wolfram in such a bad state? Surely it wasn't just the talk or the memories. It has to be something else!

- You know the worst thing? – somehow the blond had manage to regain some of his breath, even if his voice sounded muffled and pained – I came here to stop Kitai but I ended up hurting you much more than she ever would.

- It doesn't matter, Wolf. I needed to know. – careful to not start another coughing fit, the Maou brought his beloved to his chest – Beside, she didn't kick that hard, you know.

At that, Wolfram actually chocked a bit. Hiding his head on the double black's neck, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the fragrance he thought he would never feel again in this life.

- Give her time, she's just a kid. – another deep breath. The dizziness was back, worst than ever – But Yuuri, I'm sorry. I thought I'd rather die than hurt you this badly but I don't. Not anymore.

- Stop taking my fall, Wolf. I'm the only one to blame here. – hugging the other tight, Yuuri let his eyes slid shut for a moment, enjoying the warmth he missed so much – I was such a coward. How come I could risk my life so easily, and yet never do the easiest thing?

- That's because you're a wimp.

The Maou smiled a true half-sad smile everyone in Shin Makoku would gladly die to see. Unfortunately the only other person in the room was too dizzy to distinguish anything. Slumped against the double black, all Wolfram could do was enjoy all the warmth he could still feel and breathe.

And Yuuri noticed this. He noticed the blond was too tired, too apathetic. He wasn't even trying to hug back, the Maou noticed with a hint of hurt. He could feel the small pale hands that protected him so many times in the past smashed between both bodies, completely unmoving. And it was strange, because the Wolfram he remembers was always fidgeting.

However, when the double black managed to take a good look on those hands, all he could do was gasp in horror.

- Wolf! You're bleeding!

_-x-_

I was born almost seventy years ago, in a small village which name I can't remember anymore. There weren't many people in there and life was harsh but I was happy, I guess. My parents took good care of me back them and I even had a couple of friends. That is, until some months before my twentieth birthday.

I don't know what happen exactly. All I remember is a kid a bit older than me talking some bad things about my mother. Next thing I know I was throwing a small blue ball on him. He didn't get burned or anything, but he screamed so loud everybody came to see us.

Nobody was ever able to make a pact with some element in my village. Yes, we knew it was possible but somehow nobody tried. Or maybe they did and just failed, I don't know. What I do know is that I was named the freak that same day and everybody, even my parents and friends, started to treat me different. By my birthday everybody seemed to hate me and not being able to control the flames just made it worse. That's when they decided to get rid of me.

I'm not sure why my parents did that. I mean, if they really loved me as they said, we could have moved to another village. If there was no other way, they could have just killed me. Instead, they put me in a cart and drove out of the village for almost a day and dumped me out when the rain started to fall. Even know I'm not sure they cared, but I like to think they did.

I found Wolfram on that same night. He was soaked to the bone just like me but he smiled and took me in. He didn't have much back them but he manage to raise me, to teach everything he knew. Everything I know, everything I am, is because of him. I own my father more than I'll be able to pay in a thousand lives.

That's why I came here. Father never told me about his past but I heard the rumors, the tales and those stupid songs telling shit about him. I put it together with the words he whispered in his dreams and nightmares and the longing in his eyes every time he told me Heika was the most important person in the kingdom and we should protect him if needed be.

I didn't come here to kill him. I just wanted Heika to remember my father and understand his motives. Hell, I even dressed like my father in hope he would understand faster! I wanted him to suffer so he would know how my father felt all these years. Most of all, I wanted Heika to grant my father's precious wish.

But it was a mistake! A big fat stupid mistake! Father found out and he came, even if he shouldn't have. He came to protect his Heika and now, thanks to me, he will leave me even earlier!

The girl pushed her knees to her chest and started crying, hiding her face from everyone. Cecile and Gwendal exchanged looks, both thinking the same. Kitai had agreed to explain the situation, since Wolfram was still talking to Yuuri somewhere in the castle, but the girl had stay strong trough all the bad parts so how come now, when the two lovers were finally together again she was crying her heart out?

- It's okay sweetie. Wolfie and Yuuri will finish talking soon and he'll come right back to you. – Cecile said in a smooth tone. The ex-queen thought it would be strange to talk with the grandchild she never knew, especially after meeting in such circumstances. Yet, she found the young girl and her Wolfie were very alike, which made things a lot easier.

- No, he won't! –Kitai swung his head hard, tears flying everywhere – I'll be alone all over again!

- My brother is not one to hold grudges. – Gwendal decided to interfere. Time may have passed but the earth mazoku still liked sweet delicate things, and Kitai most surely fit in the category, especially with those big eyes that remind him so much of Wolfram – Give him time and he'll forget all this mess.

- Are you deaf? It doesn't matter! – raising her head, Kitai glared at both of them – Is too late! He won't come back to me and he won't forget! He won't come back at all!

Trying to offer comfort, Cecile hugged the small girl, bringing her to her chest and rubbing circles on her back, whispering sweet nothings. Yet, there wasn't much more she could do. The ex-queen couldn't understand and, looking into her eyes, Kitai realized that.

- Father is sick. – the girl said, trying her best to keep the voice clear despite the sobs – He will die tonight…


	11. Paper wings

A/N: Okay, I tried to post it yesterday but the ff . net didn't let me ¬¬'

Bring your tissues, here comes a sad chapter.

**Super-special-thanks to:**

**Pikeebo** (Yes, Kitai was pretty much send by the gods, a real lifeline if you ask me. As for Yuuri, I can't really make my mind. I mean, neither Wolf nor Yuuri had any control over the situation but who better than the king to break rules and leave unpunished?)

**anonymous** (Well, we all know Yuuri is not fast to catch some things. Not just that but he was raised in Japan, a very strict culture. I'm not saying it's an excuse, just that I know where it came from)

**alguien22792** (Welcome abroad! You gave me quite a shock, you know? I knew I have 19 reviews a couple days ago then I saw 23 yesterday I almost fell of my chair! ^^ About Wolfram, I know it's kinda sappy but I can't resist make him all forgiving. Just like I can't resist bully Yuuri u.u)

* * *

><p><em>And I can't tell if you're laughing<em>

_Between each smile there's a tear in your eye_

_There's a train leaving town in an hour_

_It's not waiting for you and neither am I_

_(Paper Wings – Rise Against)_

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening.<p>

Drying his tears with his sleeve so hard it actually hurt, the Maou blinked a couple times, refusing to believe in what his eyes where showing him. However, deep in his mind, Yuuri knew he could bang his head against the nearest wall and yet things would remain the same.

Wolfram smiled, his own dark green eyes doing their best to make out Yuuri's face. Who would have thought, after five decades apart, things would end up this way?

- Stop wimping. – he said softly, trying to put as much humor in the words as he could – It's not like I chose this, you know.

- I know that! But it's still my fault! – taking a deep breath, since screaming wouldn't help any of them, the double black forced himself to stay calm – I drove you to this.

Wolfram blinked.

- What the hell are you talking about?

But Yuuri wasn't listening anymore, too worried trying to heal the injuries on his beloved hands. How could he be so stupid? All this time talking and he never realized Wolfram had cut his wrists!

_It will be okay. I just have to heal this._ – the Maou tried desperately to soothe himself – _Then I'll call Gisela and she'll fetch something for the blood loss._

An easy plan. After all, he was the king, the most powerful mazoku in Shin Makoku. So, of course he could take care of a simple suicide attempt, right?

But it wasn't a suicide attempt and, if Yuuri had stopped to think about it for two seconds he would've realized that too. If he had just passed through desperation and realize that, despite the blood, those hands and wrists didn't have a single scratch…

Wolfram's breathe hitched, anger spreading through his numb body like a flame. Even his eyes cleared, revealing without a wisp of doubt Yuuri's actions and intentions. And he couldn't take it. Not now. Those dark eyes filled with pity…no, they had hurt him and hunt him for long enough.

A petite bloody hand was clenched into a fist, finding his way to the double black's face in a split second. Once again, Yuuri never saw it coming. No, all he saw was the two ceilings above his head slowly becoming one again.

_What the…_

- How dare you! – it wasn't much of a shout but the anger was clearly there and the Maou quickly got up from the floor to find Wolfram's eyes once again. The fire mazoku was flat on the floor too, right where the swing of his arm have left him, eyes burning with such a fury Yuuri felt his breath caught in the throat.

- You really think I'm that weak? – his breath was labored now but Wolfram couldn't care less. He didn't even notice the blood tainting his lips and slowly making his way to his chin and floor – You think I survived this long just to crawl into your fucking lap and kill myself? Hell! Didn't I just tell you Kitai has no one but me?

- Wolf…– the double black was more than just taken aback, he was speechless. If it was for those harsh words, the glare he was receiving or the blood that kept coming from the blonde's mouth, however, no one could tell.

- Yes, I'm dying, but it's not by my choice! – the fire mazoku kept going even with his voice slowly going back to a whisper. He may be too tired to shout but the once prideful soldier refused to shut up and die like a sick old dog – I'm just sick, Yuuri, so suck it u…

But Wolfram wasn't able to finish, another coughing fit racking his already worn out body. Anger quickly gave way to pain and the helpless feeling of drowning in his own blood he despised so much.

_N-not now! Please!_ – he didn't know to who he was begging and he didn't care. He just wanted a couple more minutes! Just enough to say what really matter and see his daughter one last time!

Suddenly, everything went numb. But it wasn't the harsh numb that rip your control away, no. It was a different kind of numb, a warm and relaxing feeling that slowly took the pain away, leaving behind nothing but bliss.

- Yuu..ri? – his breath was slow now even if he still feel like drowning. Above him, the blond mazoku could see the double black's outline, his hands glowing with a warm blue light.

- It's okay, Wolf. – bringing the unmoving body to his arms again, Yuuri keep one hand on Wolfram's back, the other setting on his chest. It was a good thing he was way bigger than the blond now – I'll call Gisela. Everything will be okay.

- Idiot. – the fire wilder half choked with the word, more blood dripping from his mouth – Can't you tell…I'm far pass…healing?

- No, I can't. – Yuuri forced a smile, tears slowly gathering on his eyes again – I'm an idiot, remember? So, be a good boy and let me heal you.

- Give up…– Wolfram's voice was becoming weaker and weaker, just like the rise of his chest – Such…waste.

- No, it's not. – Yuuri was nearly panicking now even if his voice was still soft; the forced smile waving a bit. The Maou could feel the sickness deep-rooted on the blonde's body, easily annulling every attempt of healing yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Hell, he was the stronger mazoku in Shin Makoku! If even his healing wasn't enough then everything was doomed!

Silence fell upon both men and the double black pushed harder, increasing his efforts. Soon Wolfram's body was completely covered by a blinding blue light but even so his breathing didn't increase, quite the opposite, actually. Yuuri blinked away the tears and saw the dark green eyes slowly closing.

- Keep your eyes open! – it should be a scream, but the double black didn't find the strength for it. The desperation was there, though – Come on, Wolf, you can't give up now! You're too stubborn for it!

Wolfram smiled a peaceful smile.

- A…brat. – his world was fading along with his lungs. It has been too long. Too long with that damn sickness. Too long fighting back memories. Too long without Yuuri.

- Sure. But you're my brat. – the Maou chuckled, tears running freely now. Unable to keep focused, the healing light became a soft glow once again. Yuuri couldn't believe he was giving up yet he knew he would never forgive himself for not seeing his beloved beautiful face one last time – I'm sorry I took this long to realize it.

- I'm…tired… – Wolfram confessed, voice barely a whisper. He was happy, though, hearing the confession he always wanted to hear made his tired heart leap with joy – But I guess…I can be a…brat…once more…

Yuuri hugged the petite blond tight, not daring to take his eyes from green ones.

- I'm making…two demands…wimp – a sharp intake. They were almost there now – First…take care of… Kitai…if you can, that is… Shinou knows… she can take… care of herself.

_Of course she can. She's your daughter._ – Yuuri thought with a small smile. Unfortunately he was too scared to risk make the blond laugh now so he settle for politeness – Accepting me or not, she'll have me by her side forever.

Wolfram relaxed, eyes closing a bit more. Even with his arms around the small chest, the Maou could barely feel any movement.

-W-Wolf?

Nothing. Just those dull eyes, staring at him with no life left. Yet, bloody lips moved, forming a soundless word.

_Kiss._

And Yuuri did. Bending, he captured the soft red lips with his own, kissing Wolfram with all the love and passion and gentleness he could manage and doing his best to keep desperation and fear out. But it was impossible, especially when Yuuri noticed those lips weren't kissing him back.

Suddenly, the once warm body was cold, lying lifelessly on his arms. The soft breath was gone. So were the weak heartbeats.

It was all gone.

- W-Wolf? – the double black knew it was useless but he couldn't help shake the petite body softly, as if the blond was just sleeping – Wolfram, please. Wake up.

The first sunlight found his way to the blond, gently wrapping him in light. Using his tears that keep falling over Wolfram's face, Yuuri tried to wash away the blood. His beloved was always so clean and tidy; it would be unforgivable to be seen in such state.

- Wolf please, just…just open your eyes. Call me a wimp again. – breath labored, the double black could feel the pressure in his chest getting worse, sadness and guilt bubbling, begging for a way out – Please! I need you, Wolf! Please!

- Come back… – closing his eyes, Yuuri begged for Shinou or any god for that matter, not even realizing when he started to release his Maou powers, summoning a vicious storm over all Shin Makoku – Come back…

A loud, angry thunder. An even louder scream.

But Yuuri couldn't, for the life of him, bring himself to stop.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's short again. Truth is I'm a very cruel person and I want Wolf's death to linger a bit. Terrible, hun?<p> 


	12. Dream on

A/N: I'm so sorry! I updated the wrong chapter! T.T Thank you a lot Pikeebo for telling me!

On a secundary note: OMG! 27 reviews! I officially broke my record! I'm soooooo happy! (dancing around the room like an idiot)

So, for the ones that whished for Yuuri to suffer, you can all celebrate. Yuuri's punishment starts right now. It will also give you guys a better picture of everything Wolf had to endure.

**Important note:** Just in this chapter, Wolfram's thoughts will be in italic AND centralized. I figured it would be better for everybody to understand. =3

**Super-special-thanks to**:

**alguien22792** (Keep reading. You may have a little surprise ^^)

**Pikeebo** (Sorry, I don't know what to say to you i.i but hopefully you will finish reading this chapter with something more than just tears?)

**Killerprincess112** ( *gives a tissue* Don't cry. i.i)

**Kayna** (Thank you. I was afraid Kitai would sound a little strange but the meaning was too special to resist ^^)

* * *

><p><em>Sing with me, sing for the year.<em>

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear._

_Sing with me, just for today._

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away._

_(Dream On - Aerosmith)_

* * *

><p><em>I want this, don't I?<em>

Yuuri blinked, teary eyes afraid to see the dark cold world waiting for him to rule. Yet, when he could finally bring himself to get rid of the tears, all he saw was darkness.

_Where am I?_ – leaving the floor to stand in both legs again, even if a little shaken, the double black turned around, trying to find anything that could give him a clue about where he was now.

_It's twisted and harsh. Insane even. But it's still touch. _

_I should be with Wolfram, drowning myself in despair and self-hate. Hell! I should be following him!_ – he thought angrily, even when he could finally make the outline of a big bed and heard the sounds of rustling sheets.

_It's still love…_

_I shouldn't be here, wherever here is! And I shouldn't be hearing this pathetic little voice!_ – getting near the bed, the Maou summoned a water ball, letting it glow softly. Whoever was there, he or she better give him answers. The right ones.

_And I'll never get anything better, will I?_

An annoying and strangely familiar sound started to cover the ruffling sheets. It was like the soft sound of the mattress being punched with something else. Something deeper…

_Not from you._

_Wait! Are those moans?_ – eyes wide, Yuuri forced the blue light into the bed. However, no matter what reaction he was expecting from himself, it would never be compared to that. Eyes even wider, mouth open but with no breath coming in or out and iron gripping his heart, Yuuri saw a younger version of himself, on top of an equally young version of Wolfram.

_But it's okay, I guess._

_No! _– concentration broken, the water ball vanished. Yet, Yuuri realized he didn't need the glow to see. Worst of all, he also realized he couldn't interfere with the scene. Even after punching his other-self his hand did nothing but pass right through the young, closed eye face.

He couldn't help Wolfram. Couldn't bring his pink nightdress down. Couldn't easy him to a less humiliating position.

He couldn't stop himself from rapping him.

_I'll always fall with you._

_-x-_

_Why her?_

_It's because she's shy and quiet? The way she always stutters when you look into her eyes?_

Yuuri jumped, realizing with a start that the entire scene had changed. He was no longer in his room, watching helplessly his other-self turn dreams into actions, but standing in front of a window, right beside Wolfram.

Green eyes were staring at the outside, sad and longing. Yuuri followed the glance and found himself in the garden talking happily with a petite redhead girl.

_She has all the right curves, the chest you miss so much. She'll look good in every dress and even in that stupid pink nightshirt._

_And I bet you'll take her by the front, look into her eyes, kiss her… _

Yuuri cringed at the scene and at the words. However, even ashamed the double black had no choice but admit he had considered broke the engagement to marry the girl. That is, until he got bored with all the meaningless talking and over-sweet giggles.

_Is that really what you want for yourself? _

_A helpless stupid girl who thinks about nothing but marriage and kids? Someone that doesn't even carry a sword?_

_Wolf… _– Yuuri closed his eyes, hard. He didn't want to see it anymore.

_Or you just want someone to protect, instead of been protected?_

- She's nothing compared to you, Wolf.

But Wolfram couldn't hear him.

_-x-_

He was back at his room. Luckily, he hadn't appeared in the middle of anything, but Wolfram was still laying on a mess of sheets, nightdress wrinkled and way above his knees.

_Wolf, I'm so sorry._ – taking a seat next to the blond, the Maou took a moment to look deep into those sad green eyes. Sadness and loneliness and another thousand heart-breaking feelings where there, glowing softly with unshed tears. Feelings his actions had put there.

_Why?_

- I… – for a split second Yuuri was afraid of whatever answer he would come up with. Then he remembered Wolfram couldn't talk to him, even if he could somehow read the blonde's thoughts.

Wolfram got closer to the now peaceful asleep Yuuri, a small hand slowly reaching for the young double-black's touch.

_Why you never kiss me?_

Letting out a tired sigh, Wolfram forced his hand back to his chest.

_If I kiss you now, will you wake up? Will you even realize what we did? No, of course not. You're too innocent, too pure._

Yuuri couldn't believe it. After all he did, the blond still thinks of him as pure?

_What you're gonna do, Yuuri, when this nightmare ends? Will you hate me? Pity me?_

_Will you have mercy and kill me?_

_-x-_

Words. A lot of them.

Blinking, Yuuri realized he was standing near a bookshelf, looking at the big dusty book in Wolfram's hands.

_No! It can't be!_

Startled by the mental scream, Yuuri paid more attention to the book, reading the tiny letters in black ink. Apparently, the page was about child-bearing. Fire mazoku child-bearing.

_Please, not now! I can't handle it now!_

But the book keep going on and on, describing the cold fire mazokus feel, the even stronger need of touch, the uneasiness of the bearer's stomach. It was a no-ending list and, even if Yuuri was sure Wolfram didn't feel all of those symptoms, he was positive some of them had taken a lot of the blonde's body.

_I…I…_

The book fell from the blonde's hands, landing ungracefully on the floor and drawing two pair of eyes to him.

- Wolfram, is everything okay? – Yuuri heard his other-self ask, his face annoyed even if the young Maou was doing his best to hide it.

_No! Everything is not okay! Can't you tell you stupid wimp? I just find out I'm carrying your child and it's already doomed to be a bastard! Hell Yuuri! Will you ever notice anything?_

The double black blinked, more than taken aback by the outburst. How could Wolfram, from all people, keep a poker face while thinking all of that?

Gunter cleared his throat, shaking both Maous back to the present, or something among those lines.

- Little lord brat, I think Heika made you a question.

- I heard. And yes, I'm perfectly fine, Heika. – stressing the last word, Wolfram marched to the door, getting out of there as fast as possible without raising too much suspicion. Yuuri followed closely, but wasn't surprise to see the blond entering their room.

However, the double black's heart was utterly destroyed when he saw the prideful mazoku throw himself in Yuuri's side of the bed and cry his heart out.

_-x-_

It hurts. Seeing the blond trying to handle the cold without raising too much doubts, hiding his shaky hands, avoiding leave the castle after sunset. Deep down, Yuuri knew this would happen, but it still hurts a lot to see everybody asking stupid questions. It was so obvious!

Or was it? Nobody, not even Yuuri himself, knew what was happening. As far as the whole kingdom knew, the engagement was the fakest thing in all Shin Makoku. Not just that but Wolfram's fidelity was unquestionable. The blond may be unloved, but he would never betray his king! Never!

So it was impossible. And, like any other impossible things, people just ignored, trying to find a better explanation. Realizing this, the double black could feel the weight on his chest double.

- Y-Yuuri! St-top!

The cream was so loud the double black took a step back, hands over his ears and eyes closed. However, instead of hitting the wall he was sure stands behind him, all he found was something made of wood.

_What?_

- Wake up!

Dark eyes shot open, and Yuuri realized he was back on his room. Not just that but after what seemed like an eternity he was rapping Wolfram again!

_Stop! I…I can't…._ – was the blonde's last thought before pain made him incapable of doing anything but cry and whimper.

But this night was special. Seeing the ridiculous amount of blankets scatter on the floor, Yuuri remembered. This was Wolfram's last night on Blood Paige.

- No! Stop! – jumping on his other-self, Yuuri tried desperately to pry him off. But his hands keep going through. Even when he summoned and threw a water ball everything remained the same.

Yuuri screamed. He couldn't say what but he thought it was Wolfram's name. But there was nothing he could do. No one would hear him.

Conrad rushed in, sword in hand.

- Conrad? – the young Maou asked hesitantly, face showing all his fear of whatever was going on.

Silence.

Then a soft whimper brought three set of eyes for the shaking blond on the bed.

Yuuri fell on his knees, tears running freely.

_Wolf…I'm so sorry…_

_-x-_

- Do you know the law?

- I do… And I chose exile.

Yuuri could hear his other-self exclaiming something but he kept his eyes focused only on the green ones. It all started here, right? The moment the flame vanished, living nothing but a dull glow.

- Wolfram broke a very important law, Heika. – the older Maou heard Conrad talking distantly but even decades without seeing his godfather couldn't make Yuuri look at any one but Wolfram. If he could only take his hand, embrace him and never let go…

- I won't die Yuuri. There are still a couple of things in need to be done.

_I have to take care of my child. It's all I have left now…all I have from you…_

_You always had me, Wolf. And if I wasn't such a wimp I would have told you. _

- You chose your path. Now you follow it.

All the remained color in Wolfram's face was drained.

- Aniue, please. At least let me change. I can't leave like this.

_I have everything planned. Please! Just let me go back to my room!_

- No.

- It's not for me! It's…

_No! My child is a bastard! I'll be killing it if I tell them!_

Wolfram took a defensive stance without even realizing, hand resting over his stomach. And Yuuri finally understood why he did it. It wasn't like the blond was defending himself or getting ready to draw a sword he didn't even have with him. He was just trying to protect his child! It was an obvious sign of child-bearing!

Yet, nobody noticed.

- It's just…too cold… – Wolfram finished lamely, all light gone from his eyes.

- Wolf… –Yuuri whispered, doing his best to hug his beloved without pass through him.

- Can I… – the blond started slowly, unsure if his plea would be heard this time – Can I have a moment with…Heika?

_Please, Anuie. At least let me say good bye._

- Out. All of you. – the double black heard his younger-self order in a cold voice, a voice everybody would get very used to hear in the following years. Or all that took was some months? He couldn't remember anymore.

- Thank you. – Wolfram' s voice broke the trance with his soft tune. His stance relaxed a bit too, even if he kept one hand on his stomach.

Yuuri smiled a sad smile, mirroring his young-self.

- You can't leave.

- I can. And I will. It's for the best.

_What would you say if you knew what I'm taking with me? _

_Would you still stand up for me?_

- Your place is here, in Blood Paige. Like it or not, you have to rule, Yuuri. My brother can't keep doing it for you.

_Please, Shinou, don't let the crown make him bitter and lonely like Anuie. Please._

- Stop it! – Yuuri couldn't handle anymore. Wolfram's world was breaking down and yet the blond didn't seem to care about anything or anyone but his king – I'm fine! For once, worry about yourself!

- Yuuri, could you do me another favor?

_Just a word, Yuuri. Just one little word and I swear you'll never see me again._

- But I want to see you!

- Thank you.

Yuuri finally understood what happened that day. The reason behind his sudden unconscious state. He also saw Wolfram slowly easing his body to the ground, kissing his forehead gently.

_Forgive me. _

_No. You forgive me, Wolf. _

_-x-_

After that fateful night, everything was a flash. There were no more thoughts, just images, scenes that, somehow, the Maou could understand in a split second. That was good, though, considering one second was all that take for the scene to change again.

A drunk man. Wolfram defended himself. The blond then stole his clothes, heart heavy with remorse. He never thought he would end up stealing but he needed something better than a pink nightshirt.

Cold. No matter what he did or eat, it was always cold. He got used not feeling his hands or feet. Then he got used not feeling his arms and legs. But it was okay, somehow he could still walk. Wolfram would find shelter soon enough. His child was warm so he still had time.

The first villages. Word had spread around like fire, feeding all kinds of rumors. People threw rotten vegetables in him, accusing him of treason. Wolfram took some of those and tried to eat the good parts. He couldn't let his child starve to death.

A small house. An old lady took him in. She found out about the child, but she didn't kick him out. Wolfram would be forever grateful for that.

Labor. Wave after wave of pain. Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs, but no one came. The old lady had died a month before and there was no gentle soul to take her place by the blonde's side. It was the most important and difficult moment of his life, and he was alone. Again.

Birth. A small child, too small to be alive, laying motionless in Wolfram's arms. Yet the blond was afraid, unable to realize his son was dead after so much pain. So he just held his child dearly, trying to push away the annoying voice in his head that keep screaming his child was supposed to be crying now.

Yuuri's smile. Wolfram's child wasn't moving, wasn't crying. His precious child was cold, lifeless. His child, his beloved angel…the only thing Yuuri ever gave him…was dead, forever frozen in that delicate state, with that smile on his lips.

A graveyard. A storm. Wolfram buried his child, opening the small grave with his bare hands. The same hands that would be soon finishing his life. It was a coward act, but what he had left? What could keep him standing? Nothing! He was alone again and this time no one could change that.

A cry. Wolfram torn his eyes from the small grave without a tombstone, searching. Suddenly, there was movement. A child? Yes, a child. All alone in the rain, covered in mud and tears just like him. Hope. Yes, his hope.

- Do you understand now?

Yuuri jumped, the scene he had being so absorbed vanishing in thin air, leaving nothing but darkness on fill the void.

- Who is there? – the Maou asked angrily – Show yourself!

- And here I thought you would remember me.

Someone came out of the darkness, body surrounded by a soft glow. This person had a slender body and an imposing walk but, most of all, this person had blond hair.

- Wol… – the call died along with the remains of Yuuri's heart. This person's eyes weren't green but blue. It wasn't Wolfram.

It was Shinou.

Silence fell upon both males. The fist Maou was relaxed, smiling his famous and utterly annoying smile. And Yuuri…

Yuuri was just pissed.

- How dare you show your ass now! – grabbing the blond by the collar, the double black brought that painfully familiar face next to his, stabbing the blue eyes with all the fury his black ones could manage – It was all your fault! That stupid law of yours made this whole mess! Where the hell where you to fix it?

- You want me to fix it? How about you do something for a change? – freeing himself with ease, Shinou took a small step back. However, his smile stood in place – It case you have forgotten I don't have a body. I can't walk through Shin Makoku and solve it's problems. That's your job.

- Bullshit! It was your law! – Yuuri nearly screamed, hands clenching in fists.

- Was it? – the blond rolled his eyes, bored – You're the 27th Maou. Don't you think everything I've said and done are more than a little twisted by now?

- W-what? – the double black blinked, all fury gone in a second. If it was for the astonishing revelation or for the small, almost innocent smile displayed by Shinou not even Yuuri could tell.

- I didn't make that stupid law. – the smile was gone now and Shinou was serious, anger and hurt shining behind his eyes – It was my first successor. A complete idiot, but it was the best choice I had back them.

- But if you didn't, how come…

- People believe I did? Yuuri. – the blond rolled the name on his tongue, like he was talking to a small, and very dumb child – Since when things are what they seem in the court? Someone told I did and, well, I was too dead to refute. That's not why I'm here, though.

With a snap of Shinou's fingers a light spot came out of nowhere, illuminating the area near the double black. In the center of the light was a black coffin. An open coffin.

- Things didn't end the way it was supposed to. Not for you and, specially, not for him. So, I'm here to give you a second chance.

Yuuri couldn't pry his eyes from the coffin. Yes, he knew who was laying there but no, he couldn't bring himself to look inside. So he kept staring at the black polished surface, wandering if his blurred reflection could bring him some answers.

_A second chance? Do I even deserve that? Probably not but Wolfram would like it. Most of all, he deserves a chance to live and be happy. _

- The only remaining question is: what are you willing to do to bring him back?


	13. Open your eyes

A/N: Okay, last chapter (besides the epilogue) and I'm panicking. I really hope you guys like it and don't try to kill me or something. (hides in a corner)

**Super-special-thanks to:**

**Pikeebo** (Yes, Shinou is calling the shots now. I thought it was appropriate. Now, what Yuuri will give…I can't tell you. But I assure you he lost half of something very important)

**alguien22792it** (Guess you truly hate Yuuri, hun? Well, hopefully you'll like the new twist.)

**anon **(Sorry, I'm not American so I never actually paid attention in those details. But please, as much as I like some criticism, I would like to know what you think about the story too.)

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine<em>

_And we'll walk from this dark room_

_For the last time_

_~…~_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_(Snow Patrol – Open Your Eyes)_

* * *

><p><em>The only remaining question is: what are you willing to do to bring him back?<em>

- Anything. – Yuuri couldn't remember a moment he felt so afraid yet so certain. He even bends over the coffin a little, just to back off after seeing some golden locks.

- Will you share your life with him then?

- Every minute of it. I'll never let him go again. – the double black risked another peek, this time seeing some of the pale skin. Maybe, just maybe, things aren't that bad inside the coffin.

- That's not what I mean.

Eyes wide, Yuuri finally faced the first Maou. After living in Shin Makoku for so long, he should know no matter what you do, there's always a catch. Even so, why couldn't things be simple for once?

- Wolfram von Bielefelt is special. – Shinou started, voice serious even a little sad – He is not the heart for nothing.

- Wasn't. – Yuuri corrected, bad memories starting to resurface. But he couldn't focus on the past now. This was his last chance, the only way to make Wolf happy again – His heart is not a key anymore.

- Isn't it? – Shinou let out a tired sigh – Think Yuuri. What did Wolfram open other then one of the boxes?

The double black glanced at the coffin in hopes to remember something, anything, but it was useless. Wolfram was always there, protecting him but, opening things? That didn't sound like the fierce blond at all.

_Did he burn a special door or something? _

Seeing his successor wasn't able to answer, the first Maou tried a different approach.

- What Wolfram locked with his departure?

- What he… – Yuuri blinked. Sure, nothing was the same after the fire mazoku left. Not even everyone became gloomy, but the double black himself was deeply hurt. He couldn't trust anyone else, not without Wolfram to have his back. He couldn't be easy going without Wolfram to came and drag him to any appointment he had. He couldn't smile or laugh or play…

He couldn't love…

- Me. – Yuuri took a deep breath, trying very hard to not break down here and there – Wolf locked me.

- First I thought it was for the best. – Shinou confessed, sparing the coffin a sad glance – You needed to grow, leave the boy behind and act like a king. And suffering is always a great teacher.

- Not for us. – turning, Yuuri lost interest in Shinou. Dark eyes met the coffin once again but this time there would be no backing off – _I need to see him. No matter how badly I broke him, I need to apologize and give him a proper kiss._

- Indeed. – Shinou tried not to smile at the irony. He had given up all hope long ago yet here he was, seeing his wimpy successor finally reach for his beloved – However, by the time I realized that it was too late; you were both out of my reach. I had to wait for a reunion, for Wolfram to open your heart again.

- And he did. – finally looking inside the coffin, Yuuri found the blond laying with his hands on his chest, fingers intertwined. He was wearing his blue outfit with brown soldier boots and belt but no sword and his skin was pale, almost as white as the silk lining the coffin. His face was also blank. No sadness, no tears just…blank. Defeated. Hopeless.

If that was all he saw, Yuuri would be able to handle. But there was black vines all twisted around the petite body, with thorns cutting the skin here and there, incapable to draw blood but hurting all the same. And it was that that drove the powerful 27th Maou to his knees. To know that even in death Wolfram was suffering, all because of his stupid mistakes.

- I'm so sorry, Wolf. – freeing his beloved face with the utmost care, Yuuri gave him a chaste kiss on the lips – Truth is I was scared. Scared to confess my feelings, scare to admit I was in love with a boy. I thought you would be always there, no matter if we marry or not. Then…then you were gone and I lost it! I couldn't believe in anyone, couldn't trust anyone! Not without you to have my back! So I forced myself to forge-

- Stop screaming. – Shinou cut in, glaring daggers to his successor – He can still hear you, you know?

- He…can? – to say Yuuri was confuse was the understatement of the decade. The young Maou was completely lost. What the hell was going on?

_But, if he can hear me so why… _– the double black was suddenly afraid. Was this another catch? One of the thousand hidden meaning all mazokus were so proud to know and he never remembered in time?

Shinou took a deep breath, wondering when the stern king gave way to the stupid teenager. For a king reigning for over five decades Yuuri still had much to learn.

- Being dead doesn't make him deaf. Just unable to answer. – taking some decisive steps, the first king was now staring straight to his successor, eyes hard as true sapphires – Now, will you share your life with him or not?

Caressing the blonde's face with the back of his hand, Yuuri took a deep breath. His mind was still trying to catch up but since when he was one to think before acting? Besides, Wolfram deserved a chance to be happy.

- What do I have to do?

- Nothing.

Yuuri jumped, body gaining somewhat of a fighting stance. He had heard that tone many times before. At the best it was a threat, and a very serious one. At the worst…

- I just needed your consent. – appearing behind the double black, Shinou sneaked his arms around him, keeping Yuuri in place.

…it was a direct attack…

Fingers dig into Yuuri's chest. A small hand caught his heart. Pain ripped through him for an eternity. He could feel his thoughts crashing and burning, his body contorting as bones snapped and the blood poured out freely. Mouth gasping for air, the double black tried to scream but his lungs were on fire, burning all sounds to ashes, living him without any release.

Then, everything went black and the young Maou knew no more.

- Congratulations Yuuri. Wolfram accepted your heart.

-x-

_Dreams are the purest way of thought. A way free from others' thoughts and opinions, prejudice and rules. A way spared even from the burden of existence but still complex enough that just the dreamer can really attempt to grasp the meaning. Cause this is what dreams really are: a hidden meaning, waiting to be discovered, anxious to become real._

_Because dreams can came true. They can be real and grow, so much they can hold the meaning of the dreamer's whole life. Even when they start with something simple, like a rock or a flower, they suddenly became a mountain, a huge castle or even the sky, so desperate they are to show their meaning._

_So beautiful, so sad. A wonderful gift most people don't care about, throwing away like it's nothing. True, is not easy to understand dreams, truly understand them, with all their meanings tangling together like a giant spider web. But people give up so easily. They don't even try, just because dreams vanish the second they open their eyes._

_And you? Are your eyes open now?_

_Can you tell what's real?_

_-x-_

- Wake up!

Dark eyes shot open, staring straight at blond locks.

- W-Wolfram?

- Who else? – even with all that anger, the fire mazoku was still stunned. He never expected Yuuri to really wake up so now he was a little bit lost.

- But I…You…I thought – the Maou was far more lost than the blond. He saw Wolfram dying. Hell, half of him was pretty sure Shinou had killed him too so how come he was now on his bed, on top of a very young and very healthy blond, feeling all drowsy like…

- Wait! Did I just wake up? – perhaps scream the question wasn't the smarterst thing to do, especially when he was still on top of the blond, in a way too compromising position, but Yuuri couldn't care less. Something was gaining form on the back of the Maou's mind, a thought he would give everything to make true.

But Yuuri had already given everything. His heart. His life…

- Of course you woke up! Does it look like a dream to you? – Wolfram shouted back angrily – Stupid wimp! Get off me already!

Yuuri jumped to the empty side of the bed as fast as he could. His whole body was trembling bad and his heart seemed ready to burst with so much fear, happiness and another thousand feelings he couldn't name right now. Yet, the double black forced himself to sit cross-legged on the mattress and stare at the blond.

He had to ask. If it was another tradition or even a spell of sorts he needed to know now.

- W-Wolf? – feeling his face hot, Yuuri did his best to keep talking, even if his voice seemed husky and shaken – What does it mean to sh-share a life with s-someone?

Wolfram, who had taken the strange actions as a sign to sit and listen, frowned. The Wimp's words may not have been as stupid as he initially thought, but still it was rather unusual to see the double black asking about such romantic things.

_Oh, hell. It's not like I have something to lose, right?_ – forcing his mind to work properly, the mazoku tried to came up with an easy, and not too sappy, explanation.

- Share a life means share your lifetime. Your…I guess the expression you use on Earth is life expectancy. Basically, you chain yourself to a person for the rest of your life, or the half of it actually, and die when said person dies.

Yuuri swallowed his disappointment.

- Is that it? – _It doesn't explain how I got back, or was a dream all along? Did I even get to share my life with him?_

But it was too real to be a dream. Wolfram's eyes, his face while dying and even after… Kitai's blue fire balls, her story, her tears…Even Shinou's words, that creepy hand clenching his heart…It just couldn't be a dream! It had to be real!

- Well… – racking his brain, Wolfram tried to add something. Not an easy thing to do at the moment, though – There's an old legend. Says once a prince tried to share his life with his dying betrothed but was too late to do so. Since their love was true and chaste, Shinou took pity on them and not just granted the prince's wish to share his life but also allowed him to re-do that fateful day, avoiding his beloved death.

The room fell silent after the small explanation and the blond started to fidget.

_Did I say too much? Probably but he wanted to know, right? Oh, Shinou! Did I sound like a girl or something? Worst! Did I sound like mother? _– cheeks going pink, Wolfram fought very hard to not facepalm himself – _I just mess everything, didn't I? Yuuri, you wimp! Don't you just stare at me crying! Say someth-Wait! What!_

The fire mazoku shock his head. Then he rubbed his eyes. When none of this worked, he blinked again and again, incapable to believe in what he was seeing. However, no matter how unbelievable it seemed, Yuuri was still there, smiling that stupid and adorable smile, silent tears making his dark orbs glow.

- Yuuri… – Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. The double black has never looked so sad, or so beautiful.

- It's okay, Wolf. – wiping the tears with a shaky hand, Yuuri's smile grew a little – I'll tell you in the morning, right?

Without waiting for an answer, the Maou got under the covers, lying with his back to the blond. He couldn't stop the tears and he didn't want Wolfram to lose any more sleep.

- A-alright. – was Wolfram awkward answer. Getting himself under the covers too, the fire wilder got as close as he could without touching his fiancée.

- Wolf?

- Shut up, wimp! I'm just… – but Wolfram couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

Good thing it wasn't needed anymore. Turning around, Yuuri brought the blond to his arms, hugging him tight.

- Yuuri? – it was supposed to be a question, or even a small, angry shout. Instead it sounded too soft, surrendered.

- Better now?

- Yeah. – relaxing in those arms, Wolfram closed his eyes, a small smile twisting his pinky lips – Wake me up and you're dead, wimp.

The double black chucked, tears still falling. Here, in his old bedroom, back to his early years as king and with his beloved finally resting peacefully in his arms, Yuuri couldn't be more happy. And he would do whatever it takes to keep everything like this.

- Sweet dreams, Wolf.

_-x-_

- So, everything end up all right? You're getting soft, Shinou.

- Hn. Wasn't you complaining I was too harsh a moment ago? – the first king rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. But it was a lie and both knew that.

- You were harsh. Making Yuuri have that vision will probably cost him half of his powers, maybe more. You just crippled the best mazoku in Shin Makoku.

- I also made your stupid best friend admit his feelings. Vision or no vision, Wolfram wouldn't wait forever, you know? – crossing his arms in a very defiant, and bratty, position, Shinou glared daggers to the sage.

- You chose him. Deal with it. – Murata crossed his arms too, but instead of looking childish the sage just seemed pissed. What if word spread? The Maou was always powerful, always. If Yuuri wasn't good enough, the nobles would throw him out of the throne and demand a new king! It would be a catastrophe! Hell, it could lead them straight to war!

Shinou smirked, his stance relaxing as if he had just gotten what he wanted all along.

- There won't be a war for the next five decades. Until then I guess Yuuri can learn how to survive. Half of the Maou's power is still quite a lot, you know?

Trying to hide the fact that Shinou had planned everything, again, Murata adjusted his glasses, carefully putting on a serene expression before turning forward the exit of the temple.

- Leaving so soon? And here I though you liked my company.

Murata clenched his teeth; thanking the fact the blond could just see his back. It was a small comfort, considering how good the first king knows him, but it was better than nothing.

Yet he was about to indulge Shinou one last time. Cause there was a question in need to be done and the grate sage didn't dare to leave without an answer.

- Are they truly sharing Yuuri's life?

Shinou chuckled.

- That, my sage, you'll never know.

_-x-_

Eeeeeee! \o/ (running in circles like crazy) I can't believe I finally finish it!

Sorry if the chapter was strange. Originally I wanted to finish it just after the dream-philosophy part but then the next chapter would be too small and someone would certainly try to kill me ^^'

Anyway, I have to say I never really liked this kind of ending. Every time I read it in other stories I thought "Oh, come on. Couldn't you think of anything better?" But when I was writing ADAN I realized there was no way out. I needed a happy ending but I had messed things so badly there was no possible way to get it. No way to make Wolfram go back to Yuuri and try to start over, especially not after they lost their son.

So, here it is. Feel free to call me a coward, or an idiot to use the same kind of ending I used to despise. Just do it nicely, please? =3

See you all on the epilogue! \o/


	14. I hope you dance

Epilogue

_I hope you never lose_

_Your sense of wonder_

Dark clouds were roaming over Blood Paige, warning about the storm to come. Yuuri frowned. He could feel the rain ready to fall, the eagerness of the water to just drop from the clouds in free fall to crash over the dry soil in extremely soft yet chaotic sounds.

_You get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger_

There was a time when he would be anxious as well, ready to use the water, mold it into his likening. The whole rain would feel like doh in his hands, nothing more than simple clay waiting to be used.

That time was over.

_May you never take_

_One single breath for granted_

He still remembers the day when the ten nobles found out. Thankfully he was already married with Wolfram so no one could say he didn't have some importance. After many days of discussion, and a whole new lot of wrinkles for Gwendal, the nobles settled down and allowed him to keep the throne.

_God forbid love ever leave you_

_Empty handed_

Only because Wolfram was already, and officially, his.

_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand beside the ocean_

There was a time when Yuuri would stare at the mirror and see a clumsy, unprepared teen. Someone that didn't deserve to be a king, not in the least. He did a pretty stupid job, back then, so much he still wonders how nobody started to destroy fountains, just to keep him on Earth.

_Whenever one door closes_

_I hope one more opens_

That time was over too.

Now he stood proud, a grown man with a strong body and an even stronger mind. He wasn't a tyrant, thought, or a mad man. He was just a good king, aware of his importance and ready to take a fall for his kingdom and people. Just and loyal. Harsh but never cruel. Yes, now he was a king. The king he wanted to be.

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choise of sit it out or dance_

There was a time when nights like this would give him nightmares, bringing back old memories that weren't really his. It would make sleep unbearable, even with Wolfram sleeping peacefully by his side or hugging him tight trough the worst of it. He would remember how he lost everything and then swear all over again he would never, ever fall for those mistakes again.

But those times….

- They are back! They are back!

…were almost ending as well.

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

The door flung open, hitting the wall with no mercy. However, even with the loud sound it produced it was still impossible to muffle the happy voice speaking, actually nearly screaming, a thousand words per second.

- Shin, calm down. – the double black spoke softly, a smile on his lips.

Before him was a boy that could barely be called teenager, with shoulder length light brown hair with sparks of gold, carefully tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were big and innocent, a deep black for the ones that looked from afar but with the tiniest amount of green if you looked close enough. All in all the boy was a shinning beauty, with all that enthusiasm and energy conveniently stored in a petit body. He wore a blue uniform with brown boots clean to a fault, but still no sword.

- But daddy! – the boy whined, crossing his arms and pouting cutely – They are back! Don't you want to see them? To see father?

The Maou chuckled.

- Of course I want to see them, Shin. Especially our Wolf. – knowing full well how silly he could get when talking about a certain blond, especially after said blond three weeks absence, Yuuri turned to the window again – That's why I'm here, staring at the front gate. I want to be the first to see them.

_I'll be the first to welcome you, Wolf. The first to thank you for the peace trait you manage to come up with Gwendal. The first to hug you and say the war is ove... _

- Daddy! Don't you remember? – Shin complained again, this time moving to grab the Maou's wrist, efficiently dragging him out of the room – Everyone in Blood Paige is celebrating the peace! The streets are crowded with people! There's no way they can make it to the front gate.

Yuuri couldn't decide between chuckle again or facepalm himself so he just did both. Here he was, with his son dragging him around at full force, marching forward their objective like a dog set on a hunt.

_Someone give him a blond wig._ – the Maou thought with amusement. At least until they entered the gardens on the west part of the castle. There, between the most outstanding flowers ever, was a simple gate normally used by servants. Keyword: normally. There were horses entering now, slowly advancing after the long journey and the strong wind blowing against them.

Yuuri's heart missed a beat when he saw the blond locks of one of the riders. He was so happy Shin had to practically shake him to have some attention.

- Is father all right? – the boy asked worriedly, dark eyes running from the double black to the blond and back. Trying to set his mind in something other than Wolfram's return, the Maou studied the situation with critical eyes.

The fire wielder was on his white horse, just like he had left, but indeed, something seemed wrong. For one, the blond was laying too much against the horse's neck, almost curling over the animal. The heavy, and surprising dirty cloak he used didn't help much, hiding his small frame from the rest of the world but it seemed like Wolfram had something on his chest.

_It could be his own arm._ – the logic part of him tried to argue but logic was never something to get attached to thoughts directed at Wolfram – _Maybe he is holding his chest? Maybe in pain? But it can't be, can it? _

By the time Wolfram finally stopped his horse and everybody could see how difficult it was for him to climb down, Yuuri was already running, Shin hot on his wheels.

- Wolf! – the call was soft, but heavy with worry. A hand quickly found his way forward the pale, tired face easily dragging a pair of green eyes to his black ones.

- Yuuri? – the fire mazoku questioned even softer, brows knitting together. He delicately took the hand away from his face, intertwining the fingers instead – Is something wrong?

While the blond was confuse, looking at his worried beloved with puzzled eyes, than at his son in hopes to find some answers, Yuuri was fighting back the memories. Wolfram still seemed to have something on his chest and his stance was slightly bended forward instead of perfectly erect. They were also yet to see the mazoku's other arm.

The double black started to panic, flashes of Wolfram coughing and fighting to breathe exploding in the back of his eyes in a chaotic order. Could it be? His beloved was dying all over again? But he thought…

Before Yuuri had time to hold Wolfram, call for Gisela or simply scream, Shin's voice shattered the silence.

- What it this?

Wolfram smiled. In a soft movement he untangled his hand from the Maou's to remove part of his dirty cloak, exposing his chest as well as a… child?

- I found her on my way back. – the blond confessed in a soft voice, staring at the little girl sleeping peacefully on his arm before turning his eyes back to his son – What do you say, Shin? Want to have a little sister?

The boy's eyes lighten up and he quickly hugged his father to show his thanks before turning around and running back to the castle, telling everybody the news.

Wolfram chuckled and adjusted the sleeping child in his arms.

- Little sister? – Yuuri asked, careful to hide any signs of his silent panic attack.

The blond just shrugged, starting to walk forward the castle.

- I couldn't leave her behind. – then in a low, sad tone, Wolfram added – I found her in a graveyard, Yuuri. The way she looked at me I just… I couldn't…

But a finger was pressed on his lips before he could continue.

- It's okay, Wolf. She'll be our daughter by heart. – the double black smiled, different memories popping his mind this time. If this little girl was half of the girl he met on his dream, then they couldn't ask for a better daughter – Will you name her?

Kissing his husband's finger softly, the blond whispered his thanks before replaying.

- How about Kitai? It means 'hope' on Earth, doesn't it?

Yuuri smiled, so peaceful even Wolfram wasn't sure if he had ever seen that smile before.

- Kitai it is, then. – the double black nodded. Glancing behind he caught a glance of Gwendal's unnaturally soft expression while instructing the rest of the soldiers and demanding the reports to be on his desk in two days.

- Well, since Gwendal is taking care of the rest, let's take care of this elbow of yours. – Yuuri grinned, seeing the shock take over the green orbs and a soft shade of pink appear on the pale cheeks – Falling on the mud. Honestly, how old are you? Five?

- Hn. Let's see how you handle slippery soil in the rain, Wimp. – the fire wielder growled, before adjusting the sleeping Kitai again – How do you know, anyway? You can't even see the bandages.

Yuuri smiled, sneaking an arm around the smaller shoulders to bring the blond close.

- That's because you're my life, Wolf.

And the two lovers entered Blood Paige castle, just as the first raindrops started to fall.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p>Okay guys, that's it. The end. Hope it didn't end too cheesy. What can I say? I may be a sadistic bitch, but I'm also a hopeless romantic (does it even make sense? O.õ). Hey, I did give Kitai a good ending, didn't I? u.u<p>

And, for those of you that are wondering, 'Shin' means 'real, true'. He is the previously unborn child of Wolfram and Yuuri. (Thinking about it now I just killed a character before giving birth to it. Weird x.x')

The song was "I hope you dance" from Lee Ann Womak.

**Super-special-thanks to**:

**Pikeebo** – You liked my ending? I'm so happy! (crying rivers of joy)

Shanen-Mathew-Michel-Halliwel – good to know you finally left a review after adding my story to your favorites. Anyway, the answer to your request is on the rest of the note.

Now, before I start crying, I have to say there won't be a sequel. I'm sorry but it took me a lot to white ADAN and I just feel there's no way to go from here. It's finished, period. No point in pushing. There probably won't be any other long stories from me in KKM either, at least for a loooong while. Maybe a one-shot here and there but I'm not planning on writing anything long again in the near future. You may not believe but it took me around a year to give birth to ADAN and I have other projects, in other fandoms, to finish and post.

That said all I have left is a big THANK YOU! Thank you guys for reading ADAN, for giving it some of your time and, especially, for giving me your words, be it complements or doubts or just anything. Just the fact you spend a couple minutes to talk to me make me want to scream of joy! So, again, thank you. I wish you all the best! Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again?

Cookies to all!

_Yue._


End file.
